Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Sent spiraling into a time not her own,Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time,to get pulled into another adventure.Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Base after a short battle in a dark alley. FullSummaryInside
1. Chapter 1

_**Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo**_

"_Then I'm Content Just Being a Demon"_

_Written by: Me~ Akuma-Chibi~ JadeFoxxx~ Devil-Babe-911~ Tono~ Tamaki~ Uh...and if you can think of any other names for me, their fine too..._^_^;

_**Summary: **__Sent spiraling into a time not her own, Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time, to get pulled into another adventure. Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Headquarters after a short battle in a dark alley. What futures, what destinies...await these two girls', when thrown into a world of blood, battle and betrayal? Well...it can't be that bad, at least the men are cute~!_

_**Anime: **__InuYasha/Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_

_**Pairings: **__Kagome/Hijikata – Chizuru/Souji_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Angst/Historical Drama_

_**Rated: **__M for Mature content_

_**WARNING(s): **__Character Death(s)_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_Year 1503_

_Four Month's after the Defeat of Naraku_

_**-x-x-x-**_

'_This is what I get...'_ She gave a small inaudible sigh, "Inuyasha..." Kagome called softly to her demon friend who was carrying her tired and bloodied form back to camp.

"Sorry..._about this_..." It took little less than the loss of blood to cause her to finally black out. How could she have been so stupid? Not healing herself, instead, fighting a creature of myth without any thoughts of commonsense...she was lucky to be alive! Alright, it wasn't that bad...it really wasn't bad at all...she just forgot to apply her Miko Healing abilities to every wound she got...to...all the wounds she got.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Dreamscape Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome could see it happening, as if watching from another's point of view, the memories of mere moments ago.

She'd been so reckless; even in her time, the bird spirits known as Tengus were among the best known of the Supernatural beings that haunted the traditional Japanese imagination. Not that she'd thought them real during any of her adolescent years, but she knew that they were Guardians of Mountains and wild places and their personalities were that of mischief-makers whose quick tempers could sometimes prove lethal.

She never should have let her temper grab a hold of her and drag her down.

_She wandered into a shallow cave; anywhere that Inuyasha wasn't was good enough for her at the moment. That was all she cared about, was that he wasn't there. Obviously not __**all**__ of her commonsense had evaded her...that is...she didn't try to walk back to the Bone Eaters Well...and for a multitude of reasons. For one, even though she ran much faster than normal humans, it was still a good six hours, not counting demon intervention. If she walked to the well, she'd forgive Inuyasha for his thoughtlessness well before she reached the well. What reason would there be for her anger if she forgave him so easily? Secondly...why walk to the Bone Eaters well when an eerie, dark, humid, quiet and shrub covered cave was so close to her! It seemed illogical forcing herself on a long journey when the short journey had similar merits as the long. It just seemed natural that a creepy cave would be the next best thing to hide in._

_**~KYAK~**_

_The sound seemed to echo off the walls, "Huh?"_

_**~KYAK~**_

"_...Hello?" Kagome stepped back, "Is...someone there?" Her voice caught in her throat at the feel of something hard on her neck. Suddenly something clamped down hard on the spot between her shoulder and neck causing her to let out a sharp cry and turn around. She came face to face with the strangest creature she'd seen yet. It didn't feel like a demon, and by now, she was really good at sensing them. After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and her had set out to check over all villages in the Western Lands, getting rid of any demons who didn't understand the changing of times and were still trying to kill off all humans instead of trying to live together peacefully with them. Shippou stayed with Sesshoumaru who had made the request to train him like he had with her._

_The creature was like a humanoid bird a few inches shorter than herself and hunched over a bit. Its feathered body was vibrant shades of red and its beak was a dull orange, crimson tipping it due to her blood. She went to place her hand on the wound when it shot forward at the movement and clamped its beak painfully on her hand._

"_AH! Get off! That hurt's!"_

_**~SLAP~**_

_**~KYAK~~KYAK~~KYAK~**_

_Kagome glared coldly at the bird creature as it went into hysterics from being slapped. 'At least he let go...' She looked at her aching, blood covered hand and her glare hardened on the creature._

_**~KYAK~~KYAK~~KYAK~**_

"_**I'M SORRY! BUT IT'S NOT NICE TO BITE!"**__She ran around him and made her way for the cave entrance when she was slapped painfully hard on the back of the head and fell forward into the dirt, her cheek hit painfully against a rock sticking halfway into the dirt, causing blood to drip onto the dusty cave ground of the creature's home. She stood and turned to see the creature acting it off like he hadn't done anything wrong, a proud and smug look on the bird creatures' face. _

"_Kagome?"_

"_What is it Inuyasha! Can't you see I'm dealing with a snarky pigeon!" She never once took her eyes from the creature. "Hitting isn't nice either!"_

_**~KYAK~**_

_Seeming to understand his annoyance with her sentiment, she frowned, "I hit you to make you let go of my hand...It was justified!"_

_Inuyasha raised a brow as he watched the two battle, blood splattering against the cave walls as the creature continued its relentless biting and pecking. Honestly, fighting over such silly issues. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Inuyasha, Kagome knocked the creature out with a pressure point taught to her by Sesshoumaru not that long ago._

"_..." Kagome watched its eyes get droopy as it looked at her in sleepy frustration. "I win," She said before it lost consciousness._

"_That was stupid, Kagome,"_

"_Hm?"_

"_It ain't smart to tangle with a Tengu..." He told her, catching her as she lost her balance due to loss of blood. "Even I'm not dumb enough to mess with them."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Dreamscape Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome woke up back at camp, looking around; Kagome took note of Inuyasha's growling.

"Can't you just kill it?"

"Have you ever killed a living spirit, Sango?" Inuyasha looked at the Tengu that waited patiently for Kagome to wake up.

"...no...I can't say that I have."

"Well it ain't a walk in the park!" Inuyasha used a familiar line that he'd picked up in Kagome's time, scoffing at the confused look that Sango and Miroku gave him. "It ain't easy, besides...their annoying enough alive, their downright intolerable dead!" He growled, "We'd never get rid of the damn thing!"

Kagome chose that moment to _'wake up'_ watching as Sango and Miroku moved to push her back down for more rest, she easily avoided the four hands and stood up. "Let's make our way back to Kaede's."

"Wha─what the hell are you talking about Kagome! That's more than a days walk!"

"Who said we're walking?"

"..." Inuyasha sighed, really, lately there was no reason fighting her when she made up her mind. Even if he thought it was something that would waste his time, it was easier to just say _'fine'_ and go along with it. "Fine,"

"Will you be returning home, Lady Kagome?"

She nodded to Miroku who was pulling Sango up onto Kilala. Kagome made her way to the tree where her stuff lay neatly piled. She strapped the brother blades given to her by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to her back, and then, in a fluid motion, she pulled her quiver of arrows over her shoulders and grabbed her bow before climbing onto Inuyasha's back.

She was quick, much quicker than any average human, but she wanted to get to Kaede's faster than even an above average human. She wanted demon fast.

**-x-x-x-**

They arrived back at Kaede's as night began to fall and Kagome immediately took off.

"Oi!"

"Come get me when he no longer waits for me!" She called to Inuyasha who stared dumbly after her.

"What?"

Sango and Miroku sighed, "She's going home, the Tengu is following her. When she disappears and he can't get to her or find her, chances are, he'll give up and return home." Sango said.

Inuyasha gave her a look of incontinence, "You don't really believe it'll be that easy, do you?"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome kept a good twenty paces ahead of her bird friend, being sure to look back occasionally to make sure it was still there. "Hey, Tengu-Sama!" She called as the well came into view.

**~KYAK~**

"You won't be able to follow me forever, you know..." She turned and sat on the lip of the well, "When I fall into this well, I'm going to disappear, okay?" She smiled.

**~KYAK~~KYAK~~KYAK~**

"Hush! I'm sure in time, we'll meet again. Return to your mountain, and I'll come back to see you again, one day, Tengu-Sama." With that, she pushed herself backwards and let gravity take its toll on her body as the familiar blue began lifting her body and soul. She saw the Tengu rush over, almost as if in slow motion, and take hold of the rim of the well to peer down, and just as she saw his hands touch the lip of the Bone Eaters Well, the familiar blue turned into a similar shade of red as the Tengu himself. _'This...can't be good...'_

**-x-x-x-**

_Year 1862_

_December of the Third Year of the Bunkyu Era_

**-x-x-x-**

"Where the hell did he go!"

"We'll catch the little demon!"

"Let's check that way!"

Soft padded footsteps could be heard running through the stone streets of Kyoto. Night had long since fallen.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome climbed out of the well and took a quick look around. She was on a shrine, not hers, but a shrine none the less. It was obviously not her time that she'd been pulled into, and she was sure the well wouldn't take her there if she were to jump in now. It seemed to react badly when the Tengu touched it and she'd rather not get lost in time. _'I can't see much...'_ She quietly walked past the house near the well and made her way to the stone roads before walking carefully through the roads.

"There he is! That way!"

"Get him!"

"...hm?" Kagome looked around and saw someone a few streets down being chased around a corner. _'...I don't want to get involved...but...I can't just stand here and watch this happen!'_ She took off in a quick run and made her way down the streets towards the boy and his two pursuers. Another two began pursuing the pursuers and in that moment, Kagome felt the demonic aura that surrounded them, though, not like a demon, something else. It was like...human's...with a demon's feral beast inside...awake."...what the hell..."

"You should stay out of it!"

She looked to her left to see, a rather cute boy, with light auburn hair in a half up bun and the rest let loose to move in the light breeze that there was, with green eyes staring straight ahead at the two demonic sources. "Now...why would I do something stupid like that! It's obvious that those two are no longer...completely human..."

"What do you mean?"

She turned and saw another boy, with violet indigo hair that was well to the middle of his back, in a ponytail that lay indolently on his right shoulder, with a royal shade of purple for eyes that too stared ahead. _"I mean..."_ She mentally cursed, "I can't tell you how I know, it's more of a feeling than anything based off of facts!"

"..."

She caught up in time to see one man go down to the monstrous beings and brought her twin blades down in an **X** across one, watching it laugh at the sight of blood, she cringed at what she was doing and with a quick move, thrusted the blade inside the chest cavity of the first assailant with white hair, watching him fall gracelessly to the ground.

"I've got this one!" The auburn haired boy called out to her, despite having just a few seconds ago told her not to get involved.

Kagome ran around the corner where the terrified boy was, only to be cut off by a sword and a man. No...not boy...a _man_. She blushed and stepped back as he pointed his blade at the boy.

"Do not run..."

'_Who would...want to...?'_ Kagome stared in curious wonder at the man.

"If you show me your back...I will kill you."

'_Hehe...I'd like to see more than just his back...ah! Oh Kami! What am I thinking?' _She looked away from the man, ignoring the curious look that the purple haired boy was giving her due no doubt to her flushed cheeks, "...hmm? Ah!" She ran forward and knocked the man's sword out of her way, taking him by surprise as she caught the boy, though... _'...not...a...oh my...'_ She sighed, but smiled as she laid the _boy_ against her. "You can't speak that way, to a child who just witnessed their shock only seconds before."

"...their shock?"

"Yes; murder can come as a shock to those who don't witness it or participate in it as often as you or I do."

"Murder?" The man looked absolutely livid, "What we did was a mercy killing."

"No matter what pretty words you choose to use, it is still taking the life of another. Just as killing yourself is suicide, though, personally, I prefer the term _'running away'_...but that's me."

"Who are you?"

"..." Kagome smiled and turned her head, "Higurashi Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"...Is that so," He looked to his left and nodded to the purple haired boy, and...after that...everything kind of blurred together.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: ALRIGHT! I'M LIVING IN MY OBVIOUS OBSESSION OF THE SHINSENGUMI RIGHT NOW! With Kaze Hikaru, Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan and so on! Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo**_

"_Then I'm Content Just Being a Demon"_

_Written by: Me~ Akuma-Chibi~ JadeFoxxx~ Devil-Babe-911~ Tono~ Tamaki~ Uh...and if you can think of any other names for me, their fine too..._^_^;

_**Summary: **__Sent spiraling into a time not her own, Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time, to get pulled into another adventure. Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Headquarters after a short battle in a dark alley. What futures, what destinies...await these two girls', when thrown into a world of blood, battle and betrayal? Well...it can't be that bad, at least the men are cute~!_

_**Anime: **__InuYasha/Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_

_**Pairings: **__Kagome/Hijikata – Chizuru/Souji_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Angst/Historical Drama_

_**Rated: **__M for Mature content_

_**WARNING(s): **__Character Death(s)_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_Year 1862_

_December of the Third Year of the Bunkyu Era_

_**-x-x-x-**_

'_**Kagome,'**_

'_...mm?'_

'_**Wake up,'**_

'_Why?'_

'_**Because, you've been taken.'**_

'_Taken...TAKEN?' _Kagome shot forward; almost falling due to the surprise she caused the one holding her. Her hands immediately grasped the Haori of the one who held her to keep herself from declining. "I was...caught off guard..." She looked up and saw violet eyes and smiled, "...hi. Could you put me down?" She laughed mentally when his calm and calculating expression didn't change in the least. Actually, his facial expression, she wasn't sure if she could call it calm and calculating, more like...vacant. "Is...Anyone in there?"

His eyes moved behind her and she turned to see an irritated looking man, "It hasn't even been that long since Saitou knocked you out, yet..."

"Internal alarm clock...of sorts..." Kagome said.

"...alarm clock?" The one holding her asked, which, she assumed was Saitou. Though, as for the other two...she didn't really have names for faces.

"Nothing, it's a device that wakes you up when you want to get up."

"Ah..."

"Really, you can put me down, I know I'm heavy, I can walk. I won't run,"

"...your light."

Kagome stared at the boy carrying her, her cheeks flushed just a little and she looked down into her lap. She then realized that she was, one, dressed in her school uniform, and two, without her bow and arrows, and swords. She twisted out of his hold and landed carefully on her feet a few feet in front of him, her face bright red with embarrassment. Her hands clenched the green fabric of her skirt and she looked down at the road before talking. "I-if it's alright with you, I'll follow on foot; I have no problem being taken by you three, it's not the first time I've been kidnapped or taken hostage or something of the sort, but with all due respect, I don't wan't anyone carrying me...while I'm wearing what I have on!"

The three stared in confusion before the auburn haired boy burst out laughing. "Well...it's your own fault for wearing such revealing clothes."

"_It's a uniform..." _She sighed when they looked curiously but didn't ask anymore questions. The one she dubbed _'man'_, pushed her in front of him before they continued walking with Saitou in the lead. "So...where are we going?"

"Quiet."

'_Yeah, yeah...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome now sat on the tatami mat's in the room that they had placed her and the young girl, as she had discovered earlier that night. She hadn't been to sleep, and the sun had already risen. She wasn't tired, she was curious, and sore...

"_Mm,"_

She glanced over and smiled, moving to the girl, she untied her hands and feet. "Go ahead and remove the gag, it's not like they really care; as long as we stay in here."

"Why...did they take us? Where are we?"

"Well...I think they took us to question us...maybe..." She herself hadn't been too sure, but she figured it had something to do with those demonic men from that night. "As for where we are; the Headquarters, for the Shinsengumi." She smiled, _'Go figure, I fall into the era I slept through during class. Though, in my defense, we studied it before I fell into the well and got interested in history.'_

"Did you hear me?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking. What was it you said?"

"I asked; do you think they're going to kill us..."

"No," Kagome smiled, "I don't think they're the type to do something like that."

"But...they are the Shinsengumi...I heard─"

"Not everything you hear is true." Kagome interrupted, "I can promise you now, that the Shinsengumi will _not_, kill you. If I'm wrong and they try to, I'll protect you, okay?"

The girl smiled, "Yes,"

Footsteps could be heard and Kagome turned to the girl, "Be brave, and don't let them see you're afraid."

The door slid open and Kagome stared up at a kind looking man. "I see that you are both awake."

"I didn't sleep." Kagome responded,

"Oh my, I'm sorry for the conditions in which you were brought here."

"No, please, don't worry yourself over that. My reason had nothing to do with this. In fact, my reason for not sleeping couldn't be more unrelated to this if I tried."

"What reason was it then?"

"I was looking."

"L-looking?"

"Yes, seeing. I was mesmerized by all of the colors. Surprisingly, the Shinsengumi are filled with such beautiful, vibrant colors...it make's me feel safe here."

"Safe..." He smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Oh, pardon my forgetfulness. I am Inoue Genzaburou; could you two please follow me?"

He held up a rope and Kagome smiled, "It's not necessary. I came here of my own will. This one will come, if for me."

"...I suppose, this was an order however."

Kagome sighed, "I don't want you to get in trouble, just...not too tight; I don't want marks left on my wrists."

"Right," He tied her wrists together, and then did the same to the younger girl before pulling them along.

**-x-x-x-**

'_It's really, really pretty here. I wonder though, if I'll be able to get back...'_ Kagome stared at the scenery as she followed Inoue around the building layout. She stopped when he did and watched him open the door. Kagome took one more look around outside as he ushered the smaller girl in before following after.

Kagome paid no attention to anything being said, she chose instead to take in the appearance of everyone around her. Of course, first she noticed that the three from earlier that night were in there, though, she didn't expect anything less. On the left of the man in the royal violet Haori and light lavender Hakama's, with his long black hair tied in a topknot, falling just down to his hips, his bangs framing his face and piercing violet eyes, were two other men, and judging by how the group was sitting, the one right on the left of him, was probably the group leader. She couldn't for the life of her remember names, aside from Saitou, but that was because she'd heard it last night. The man directly on the left of, for the sake of her sanity, she'd refer to him as _'Violet'_, was dressed in a light pale yellow Haori, brown Hakama's and a black robe, his short hair was black and spiked with friendly gold eyes watching her and the younger girl in thought.

Next to him on his left, was another man, with his black shoulder length hair tucked behind one ear and pale red eyes that had a look of concentration in them. He wore a forest green Haori with a navy blue Haori vest over it and black Hakama's. Glasses hid his eyes in a way that made him look like the philosopher of the group. He was a lot paler than Violet or the group leader, but still, like all the men in the group, he held a certain charm.

Aside from those three, sitting right across from the door, was Saitou, and across from them was the other boy from last night with Auburn hair. Saitou was dressed in a tradition black Kimono, with a Shinobi white scarf around his neck and a white sash around his waist. He too had a snowy complexion, a softer look than the others. The auburn haired boy was probably the most colorful, dressed in a soft ruby red Haori over a black Haori, with a pair of grassy Green Hakama's, he sat right across from the godfather.

'_Atta...I'm making this into a Mob movie...'_ Kagome laughed a little to herself, taking the attention off the younger girl who was holding Kagome's sleeve. "Huh, oh, sorry. I was just caught in thought."

The girl frowned, "So you didn't hear them?"

"...mm, nope!" Kagome smiled, stepping back from the group, she slid the door behind her shut and bowed to the group before ushering the young girl forward. "Sit, sit."

"But..."

"They're obviously waiting on us. I'm sure that, though some are indeed patient, not all of them are."

They sat down on the two plush pillows and waited. The first group of questions was directed towards the young girl who tried to explain how she hadn't seen the fight.

Kagome, since she wasn't being questioned, went back to looking over the group. Behind the auburn haired boy was another brunette with really long, slightly wild hair, pulled up into a high ponytail, in a yellow Haori lined in purple with purple armlets and black pants that stopped four inches past his knees and an inch above his leg covers. He had playful, yet mature evergreen eyes that were staring at both of them curiously.

Next to him was another man with dark brown hair and a green head band tied beneath it. He had pale baby blue eyes and wore a black and white Haori with white Hakama's; beneath his black and white vest like Haori was another vest like Haori in violet. A green tri-stone necklace was worn around his neck. Then, on the other side of him was the last person in the room. He had reddish brown hair with bangs framing his face in a similar way to her personally named _Violet_, also tied up, though in a low ponytail, with golden eyes similar to the group leader. Wearing a pair of gray Hakama's and a white and red Haori; these two seemed to be the most playful in the group.

"What about you?"

Kagome snapped her attention away from the two who smirked to each other. Kagome ignored the looks on their faces and the twinkle in their eyes, instead, opting to listen to the man next to _Violet_. "I'm sorry, since I got here, I haven't listened to anything but my own thoughts. What was it you wanted to know?"

"You're easily distracted," _Violet _said.

"No, I'm not. I was gauging your men."

"..." He frowned, "In what way?"

"...ah...just weighing their morals."

"Morals?"

"Yeah, the two over there are a little sketchy, but everyone else here is great!"

"Hey!"

"What do you mean by sketchy!"

"Sano, I think she's saying we can't be trusted."

"I think your right Shinpachi!"

Kagome tried, she did, but her laughter filtered out from behind her fingers. "Oh goodness no, I didn't mean you couldn't be trusted, I just meant your both mischievous in nature." She smiled. "Your characteristics show your playful nature, the colors of your aura's are close to each others too, and the light shades of green and blue that surround you, are by no mean, tainted with distrust. Your both good men, everyone in here is."

"...you can see auras?" The girl next to Kagome asked.

"I can, but we are off topic. I have one question however."

"Yes?" The group leader asked.

"Could...we get some introductions? Because...I might have missed them earlier if you already did that, but, I've been referring to him as 'Violet', since last night and I would rather have names to call everyone, I know Saitou-San, but that's it. From being in here, I can tell you are the leader, Violet is most likely the vice captain and the one on your left looks to be one of the most intelligent in her so I'll assume he's your first in command."

"Yes...that's right...I am Kondou Isami, the Captain of the Shinsengumi."

"I am Sannan Keisuke, Kondou-San's first sergeant."

"..."

"I could just call you Violet if you'd prefer that?"

"Hijikata Toshizou!" He said in a hard tone causing her to jump a little at the sudden _bark_. "Vice-Captain of the Shinsengumi!"

"Got it!" She saluted the looked at Saitou, a few in the room laughed at Hijikata and her little scene.

"Saitou Hajime,"

"Okita Souji," The auburn haired boy answered next.

"Toudou Heisuke!" Was the youngest of the trio behind Souji.

She knew the last two from the few words they had shared when they thought she'd called them dishonest, but let them introduce themselves anyways. "Nagakura Shinpachi,"

"I'm Harada Sannosuke."

"What about you?"

"...Y-Yukimura Chizuru,"

"...It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Higurashi Kagome. Please, just call me Kagome. As for your questions, I'll answer them, as long as they are within reason."

"What were you doing out last night?" Hijikata asked,

"I'm sorry mom, was I supposed to be in bed?"

"**WHAAHAHA~"** Shinpachi and Sannosuke laughed, Heisuke gave a chuckle.

"Quiet," His left eye twitched.

"Sorry! Sorry," Kagome sighed, "I was...well...in truth I had just gotten into town. I heard someone yelling as they looked for a boy, and the person I am, I followed it to help the boy. Instead of finding a little boy being bullied by bandits, like I thought I would, I found a couple bandits being killed off by...demons...no...humans with an _inner beast_. I somehow ended up with Saitou-San, and Okita-San, fighting the two, before finding her. However, Hijikata-San, if we all remember correctly, got to her first, and scared her out cold."

"_Kcheeheehehe"_ Shinpachi tried stifling a laugh.

"Yes, well."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything bad by it. You gave this cool little speech, about not running, and if we showed our backs we were dead, it was great! You had the moonlight providing you the perfect spotlight, you had the wind to blow your hair, classic samurai poise, the snow falling gently and...I think I heard a Koto playing somewhere back there too...you know, background music for the moment."

Hijikata's cheeks were flushed as the familiar look of annoyance crossed his eyes and face. Everyone in the room, even Kondou, laughed at her detailed explanation of the night's happenings. "It didn't happen like that,"

Souji laughed, "Come on Hijikata-San, even Saitou and I can vouch for that."

"I can't say I recall a Koto."

Kagome smiled at Saitou, he wasn't laughing, but he did have a small smile, "No? Must have been my imagination providing a nice tune to go with the intimidating mood he was setting. What did you think Chizuru-Chan?"

"Eh...mm," She blushed, "Something similar to what you just said."

"Augh~!" He glared, "I've had enough, take them back to their room, and I'll decide what to do with them."

"Aren't we going to just kill them?" Souji asked.

"What! NO! Please, I didn't see anything, as I said!"

"Chizuru,"

She turned to Kagome who smiled, "He won't kill us,"

"What?"

The men looked at her as she continued, "These men in here, have more honor than that. We are civilians, and it goes against the Shinsengumi way, to kill civilians without just cause. We were in the wrong place...at the right time."

"...but...Okita-San just said..."

Kagome placed her hands on the frantic Chizuru's cheeks and calmed her down. "Nothing, he didn't say anything important, because it's not his decision whether or not you and I live or die. It's his," She turned the girls head and her body turned till she was staring at Hijikata who was sitting silently to the side listening, his violet eyes closed in concentration and thought. "Now," Kagome took Chizuru's hand in hers, "Let's go wait patiently in our room and allow Hijikata-San some peace and quiet. I think I've caused a tad too much laughter at the cost of his honor and pride. Shall we,"

Chizuru nodded and let Kagome pull her out of the room, "Ah, we go left...right?" She asked Saitou who stood and walked outside to lead them back to their room.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! I love reviews, and it doesn't even take a full two minutes out of your life to write one, so please spare some reviews! ^_^'' Sankyu~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo**_

"_Then I'm Content Just Being a Demon"_

_Written by: Me~ Akuma-Chibi~ JadeFoxxx~ Devil-Babe-911~ Tono~ Tamaki~ Uh...and if you can think of any other names for me, their fine too..._^_^;

_**Summary: **__Sent spiraling into a time not her own, Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time, to get pulled into another adventure. Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Headquarters after a short battle in a dark alley. What futures, what destinies...await these two girls', when thrown into a world of blood, battle and betrayal? Well...it can't be that bad, at least the men are cute~!_

_**Anime: **__InuYasha/Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_

_**Pairings: **__Kagome/Hijikata – Chizuru/Souji_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Angst/Historical Drama_

_**Rated: **__M for Mature content_

_**WARNING(s): **__Character Death(s)_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_Year 1862_

_December of the Third Year of the Bunkyu Era_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Chizuru sat across from Kagome silently; Kagome watched her quietly, watching her curiously, and for the life of her, she couldn't fathom what was going through that girls head.

'_She doesn't have any reason to believe me when I told her they wouldn't kill us. She is probably running scenarios through her mind.' _Kagome sighed, _"Live it, laugh it, photograph it. Gotta sink it, pink it...don't rinky dink it. It's the best day, happy day, every way you drink it in. Life is good, smile cause you should. When the sun comes up, then the rain falls down. It's all good, no reason to frown. Gotta chance it, dance it, swing it all around."_

"What's that?"

"An annoying song my brother got stuck in my head. It's maddening, but I like the words."

"..." Chizuru looked at the screen door and stood up. "I'm going to get out of here. They aren't guarding our door; it's the perfect chance to escape!"

Kagome smiled, thinking over the many times she'd been kidnapped and had thought similar things. "Yeah...good luck with that."

"You aren't going to try and escape too?" She asked, standing by the door.

"Nah," Kagome laid back on the tatami mats, placing her arms behind her head and laying her legs out straight before crossing her feet. "I'm content here. Besides, it's a lot safer here than it is out there, or did you forget...you were almost killed last night."

She frowned, "Of course not!" She sighed, "I just can't stay here waiting patiently for death," She slid the door open and left.

"..." Kagome smiled, sitting up, she stood and walked to the door, walking out, she watched the girl quietly slink down the hall when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Without turning, "Hijikata-San has come in time to catch a runaway?" she asked.

"Hm, go back to the others." He ordered, knowing full well that she would listen.

"Right!"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked down the wood floor, around a corner and past some screen doors before stopping in front of one. "Excuse me," She opened the door and bowed, "Hijikata-San requested my return. I hope no one minds."

"Not at all!" Shinpachi grinned, "You can sit with us," He said, patting the spot next to him.

Kagome laughed, "I'll keep to the spot I sat in a little while ago. I'm still trying to keep my head on my shoulders, remember?"

He pouted, "You don't really believe he's going to kill you."

"No, I don't. I'm fairly certain that he trusts me to some account, otherwise, he wouldn't have allowed me to come here on my own by mere order." She smiled, "I'm happy, knowing that he believes I'll listen."

"Un..." They stared at her and Kondou was about to say something when the door opened and Chizuru and Hijikata walked in.

"So...you didn't get too far...did you." It wasn't a question, Kagome smiled.

"..." Chizuru sighed, "Why didn't you tell me that he'd be able to catch me?" She asked as she sat down next to Kagome.

"Would you have listened?"

"..."

"Enough of that; you said you had something you needed to do."

"...yes..." She looked down carefully at her knees in thought. "It happened half a year ago."

'_So it's story time,'_

"My father told me that he would be leaving for Kyoto for a while for his work, a month or two." She looked up and stared, lost in her memories before continuing. "He promised to write as much as possible, so that I wouldn't worry. He also told me that Matsumoto-Sensei would be there if I ever needed anything." She smiled, "Father kept his promise and sent me letter's, and they came almost everyday, faster than I could respond. However...I don't know what happened, but they suddenly just came to a halt for an entire month."

Kagome frowned, she herself never found out what had happened to her father, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Matsumoto-Sensei wasn't in town, so I couldn't count on him to help me. I couldn't just stand around waiting for something that was never coming. So...I came all the way here to Kyoto, hoping that maybe...maybe I could find something, anything, about my father. However, I didn't know where to find him, or where to start looking. Then I got lost, and those rogue warriors ganged up on me and...Kagome-San, Okita-San, Saitou-San...they saved me..."

"You came all the way from Edo?" Kagome asked, "You are such a brave child."

Chizuru blushed, "Not nearly as brave as you."

"It must have been rough," Kondou added in agreement to Kagome's comment.

"That also explains why a young lady, such as yourself, is disguised as a boy."

Kagome could see it, the gears in everyone's head turning as Hijikata's words floated weightlessly in the air.

Kondou nodded, "Mm, mm," His eyes suddenly snapped open. "What?" He looked to Chizuru, "He's a she!"

Shinpachi and Heisuke shot forward a bit in suprise.

"You're a chick?"

"No way!"

Kagome laughed, _'It seems that Saitou-San, Okita-San, Hijikata-San and I are the only ones who knew.'_ She smiled, "Go figure, only those involved in the incident last night knew."

"EH? Saitou and Souji knew too?" Shinpachi stared at the two.

"But it was so obvious,"

Kagome watched Kondou apologize profusely to Chizuru.

"I guess...but we don't have any proof."

"_Throw a girl into a room with a group of men and all you've got are wolves and fresh meat."_ She whispered to herself, but of course, Hijikata and Saitou heard her.

"By proof you mean...?"

"Haahaa! Then how about we have her strip?"

Kagome smiled, "How crude and fundamentally simpleminded you men are." She looked Sannosuke in the eyes, the twinkle was met with her own, "Would it not be best to just take her off to a separate room and examine her that way? Save her the embarrassment of stripping before so many men."

"EH!" Chizuru looked at her in horror.

"HAHA!" Sannosuke smiled, "I like the way you think!"

"No, enough of that! It's unacceptable! I won't allow anything of the sort to take place while I'm captain of the Shinsengumi! Completely unacceptable!"

Sannan smiled, "Please, Kondou-San, calm yourself down."

"Yeah, but...you know..."

"They were kidding," Hijikata stared at Kagome curiously, "I think,"

Kagome merely smiled back at him, _'Of course, but still, I'm becoming playful around them.'_ She sighed, _'I need to sober up.'_

Hijikata watched her eyes make the change from playful to serious, but said nothing.

"You said you are Yukimura Chizuru...correct?" Sannan asked politely.

"Ah, yes," Chizuru answered.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Yukimura Koudou, the doctor of Western Medicine, would he?"

Chizuru took in a breath, "Do you know my father?"

Kagome smiled, _'There really are no coincidences, only fetters of fate. Isn't that right...Midoriko...'_

'_**You should pay attention to what is being said, it may be important.'**_

'_Right, right, sorry.'_

"Just how much do you know?" Hijikata asked.

Kagome had missed what Kondou had said, but he hadn't contributed too much information since her arrival, only showing his concern for them.

"Know what?"

Hijikata scoffed, "Don't play dumb, I'm referring to your father, Koudou-San."

"What do you mean? Has something happened to my father?"

"There was a fire at the clinic he worked at about a month ago." Saitou said.

'_Oh my,'_ Kagome felt the change in the girls aura, dimming painfully in color to a dull shade of pink, far from it's earlier soft petal pink.

Saitou continued, "We haven't been able to find him since then."

'_Why are they looking for him...I wonder,'_

"Although we aren't sure why, we haven't been able to find his corpse...we can only assume he's alive. It's highly likely that he's gotten mixed up in something."

'_**Kagome, look...'**_

'_Hmm?'_

'_**Everyone's auras, aside from yours and the girls','**_

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated, _'Their hiding something...from the girl. What are they hiding?'_

'_**It's possible that it has something to do with those demonic beastlike men,'**_

'_From last night,'_

"We are currently searching for Koudou-San ourselves. If you are willing to forget everything you saw last night, then we will look after you until we are able to find Koudou-San." Hijikata explained.

'_It benefits them...I'm sure...'_

Kondou smiled, "Don't worry! We'll be sure to find your dad!"

"Thank you so much!" Chizuru bowed.

"Isn't it nice? We don't have to kill you...for now."

"Y-yeah."

Kagome let her eyes fall, _'Why are the Shinsengumi...searching for a doctor of Western Medicine? As well, what were up with those men from last night, that they want Chizuru, to forget about?'_

"Well, we'll have to be nicer to you now that we know you're a girl!"

"Shinpachi-San's always nice to the ladies." Heisuke commented, "But it's too soon to welcome her or her friend with open arms."

"Whatever!" Shinpachi smiled, "Everyone's gonna get excited now that we have the grace of two young ladies to brighten up the headquarters."

Kagome cleared her throat, softly, catching the attention of everyone. She opened her eyes and looked to Hijikata who seemed to know what she was thinking.

"We haven't discussed your reasons for staying, if any at all. Chizuru had reasons to escape, you didn't even try."

"I had no reason to escape, since I trusted you enough with my life. I knew you had no plans to kill us, so I wasn't about to leave when it's so cold outside. I'm not exactly dressed for winter fun." She mentally laughed _'It was warm in the Feudal Era, talk about a change in era...even the seasons are all weird.'_

"So do you wish to remain here as well?"

"I do, actually. Mind you, I have a few reasons I want to stay."

"...do any of them involve fighting?" Hijikata asked.

"...One reason does...maybe two."

"Go on."

"I want to watch over Chizuru-Chan, until you have found her father. No offense, but all of you men, and then Chizuru, I would feel more comfortable with her having another female to talk to. My second reason, as you may have guessed, is to remain here and help out in the Shinsengumi, in anyway that I can. If that means taking up arms for the country I love, then I would gladly lay my life down for it. Lastly, I'm a great cook, as well as a medic, I can at least be helpful to you and your men by cooking for all of you and seeing to your wounds. With Chizuru being the daughter of a doctor, I'm positive that she can help me out too."

'_**You aren't going to mention your priestess abilities?'**_

'_No...Believe it or not, people in these later eras don't always believe in healing powers and erecting mystical barriers.'_

'_**Oh...I see.'**_

"That's fine, but if you are to help in future battles, you will follow the orders given to you by the one who takes you in."

"Takes me in?"

Sannan smiled, "We can't treat the two of you like one of our soldiers,"

Hijikata looked at the two, "We just need to make them someone's attendant; how about Kondou-San or Sannan-San?"

"Come now, Hijikata-San." Souji smiled, "It was your idea, so you get to follow through with it."

Kagome tried hard to keep a straight face at Hijikata's look of betrayal.

Kondou smiled, "Ah, I'd trust them with Toshi!"

"Huh?"

'_Their ganging up on him.'_

"There you have it, Hijikata-Kun. Please take good care of them."

"Go, Lieutenant! You're so responsible!"

"Yeah! This is great!"

"Y-you jerks..."

"I agree, it is his fault that both of us are here, but don't you think, having to deal with one female is hard enough...two is just cruel."

Kondou thought it over and smiled kindly at Kagome, "I think that would be fine then. I'll take one under," He turned to Hijikata, "But since you brought them back, you should take full responsibility of anything they need!"

He sighed, "Right,"

**-x-x-x-**

_1863_

_January of the Fourth Year of the Bunkyu Era_

**-x-x-x-**

'_Somehow, after an hour of Kondou-San and Hijikata-San going through different needs, Hijikata-San was finally placed with me...and Chizuru-Chan was placed under Kondou-San dependability. However, in the end, Kondou-San kind of got Okita-San to watch over her; kind of how Saitou-San watched over me. The difference...?'_

"Damn,"

"Hm?" Souji who was sitting outside while Chizuru stood next to him, stared curiously at Saitou who was walking around the corner. "Hahah! You lost her again, Hajime-Kun?"

"Che," He moved to Souji's side and leaned against the beam. "She say's it's to keep her in shape, her ability to stay hidden."

"It works best when people are actually searching for you though."

He glanced up at a tree branch and stared, "But that would encourage your game,"

Kagome smiled, "It could be worse. I could be running about starting fights with everyone." She laughed, hooking her legs over the branch and letting herself swing backwards. Saitou made to move forward, thinking she was going to fall, but watched her swing from side to side. He moved to her side, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "When is Hijikata-Dono coming back?"

"Dono?"

"Hm?" She looked at Souji in her upside-down position, "What?"

"Uh...nothing, I guess."

"He's taking care of something with Sannan-San; we don't know when he'll be back."

Kagome frowned, _'I'm bored,'_ She stared at her black Hakama's and white Haori with light lavender petals in a gentle breeze pattern on her sleeves. She was bare foot, more accurately, her sandals had fallen off when she began swinging back and forth. "Wah...S-Saitou-San..."

He looked over and watched her carefully, "Hm?"

"...I think I'm going to fall..." And she did. He was quick to catch her, but it still didn't help her dizzy spell.

"Why did you fall?"

"Because...I forgot to sit up...I got lost in thought and my blood started rushing to my head and I got dizzy." She tried laughing it off but instead, chose to sit on the ground against the tree. "I don't like sitting in one place and doing nothing. I have a playful son that usually keeps me on my feet, now I have to wait quietly doing nothing." She was talking to herself, but they were listening. "I guess I could practice my swords...nothing better to do..." She smiled, "Saitou-San, would you train with me?"

"..."

_That's how it was, for a month and a half, she and Chizuru had been relatively bored, waiting with nothing to do._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, there's chapter three! Please Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo**_

"_Then I'm Content Just Being a Demon"_

_Written by: Me~ Akuma-Chibi~ JadeFoxxx~ Devil-Babe-911~ Tono~ Tamaki~ Uh...and if you can think of any other names for me, their fine too..._^_^;

_**Summary: **__Sent spiraling into a time not her own, Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time, to get pulled into another adventure. Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Headquarters after a short battle in a dark alley. What futures, what destinies...await these two girls', when thrown into a world of blood, battle and betrayal? Well...it can't be that bad, at least the men are cute~!_

_**Anime: **__InuYasha/Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_

_**Pairings: **__Kagome/Hijikata – Chizuru/Souji_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Angst/Historical Drama_

_**Rated: **__M for Mature content_

_**WARNING(s): **__Character Death(s)_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_Year 1863_

_January of the Fourth Year of the Bunkyu Era_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome sat with Kondou, talking over the Shinsengumi principles that Hijikata had come up with himself. "What if we don't all know the Bushido?"

"Well, I'd try learning it. It'll keep you from having to commit Seppuku."

"Yes...but there are places I can go that you wouldn't be able to follow to make me commit Seppuku. Seriously though, if the leader of a unit is mortally wounded in a fight, _all_ of the unit must fight and _die_ on the spot? How is that in any moral sense honorable? I would rather fight and survive, so that I may be of use in the next battle!"

"Your words carry some truth, but Toshi-San has his reasons too."

"Well...maybe...I'll talk with Hijikata-Dono when..._if_...he comes back."

Kondou laughed, "I'm sure it won't be too long that he comes back. Let us go join the others for food?"

"...alright..."

**-x-x-x-**

Chizuru smiled when Kagome and Kondou san walked in. Her smile, however, changed quickly when a soldier came up and whispered something to Kondou that caught Kagome's attention. Her head snapped to Kondou who shook his head negatively and gave a sad smile before leaning forward and whispering something into her own ear before walking away. The soldier bowed to her before fallowing Kondou and Kagome sighed before walking inside and sitting down next to where Hijikata normally sat.

Heisuke was the first to break the deafening silence, "What was all of that about; a month and a half, and already trading secrets with our Captain?"

"Sorry, I'm not at obligation to disclose anything that is said between me, Hijikata-Dono and Kondou-San. If you are so curious, go ask your captain to divulge his secrets to you."

"..."

The group looked between him and Kagome, but no one said anything.

"That's what I thought. If you're only going to make your comments to me when Kondou-San and Hijikata-Dono aren't around, then don't bother making those comments at all. You'll find out what happened when he gets back. All he told me was to let him inform everyone here of...our misfortune."

"At least tell us this...has it anything to do with Hijikata-San or Sannan-San?" Sannosuke asked.

"..."

Shinpachi scoffed, "Your silence say's yes,"

Chizuru frowned, "Their...okay...right?"

"Yes, their both alive and well...both are safe."

Inoue entered a moment later, "May I have everybody's attention, please?"

Kagome frowned, "Where is Kondou-San?"

"...he instructed that I have you go to his study." He turned to the others, "As for everyone else, we have just received word from Hijikata-San in Osaka."

Kagome stood and made her way past Inoue. She stopped right outside just to listen to make sure she had heard right earlier.

"Sannan-San was severely injured during battle."

"Will Sannan-San be all right?"

"Well, yes...he should be fine. According to the letter, the injury isn't terribly deep...however...his left arm...was the arm that was injured. It will be hard for him to wield a sword now...but it isn't life threatening."

"That's such a relief!"

"No it's not!"

Kagome left at that point. Heisuke and she weren't on seeing terms, so listening to him wasn't on the top of her priority list. She left down the outdoor walkway and made her way to Kondou who sat quietly on the floor of his study. "Kondou-San...did you need me?"

"You said you were a medic...tell me...is there anything you can do to help him?"

"...yes."

'_**Will you use your healing abilities?'**_

'_What other choices do I have? This was brought upon by me...when I chose to not go back...I could have avoided this by trying to return...and I haven't even gone back to the well.'_

"I'll trust you then,"

Kagome nodded and bowed before excusing herself and closing his door behind her. _"I've dug my grave...now I can sleep in it." _She whispered softly to herself.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome waited on the wall surrounding the Shinsengumi Headquarters, waiting patiently for Sannan to arrive back with Hijikata. The moment her eyes caught sight of the white and cyan Haori's of the Shinsengumi, she was running along the stone wall till she stood right above the two. They looked curiously up when her shadow overlapped theirs and stepped back when she jumped before them.

"Sannan-San!" She smiled brightly before taking his hand in hers. "Come with me!" He gave in and let her pull him towards her room, pushing him carefully inside; then turning, she smiled to Hijikata who was fallowing, "Not you!"

"_Ah!"_

Kagome smiled, she knew he was frustrated with the door being shut in his face.

"_May I at least ask why you need him?"_ He asked from the other side of the screen door,

Kagome grinned and evil grin and opened the door, she moved forward and stood on her tiptoes so that she could whisper in his ear, _"I going to make him forget his pain, give him something else to think about, and hopefully, after tonight...he'll never complain about his arm again." _She pulled away and smiled at the blush that had formed on his cheeks. "Please, leave Sannan-San in my good care, and I promise, Hijikata-Dono, to return him to you in one piece." She bowed before closing the door and turning back to Sannan. "If you would kindly remove your top Haori, as well as your bottom Haori, we'll begin."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me why I'm undressing...will you..."

She smiled, "I'm the Shinsengumi's personal medic, Sannan-San, that's all you need to know." She blushed at the show of skin and forced herself to brush the awkwardness to the back of her mind. Sitting next to him, she placed her pillow behind him and instructed him to lay back. "I promise, you'll thank me when I'm done."

He nodded and lay back, sighing when his head touched the pillow.

"Close your eyes, just feel, and tell me if something hurts." She untied the sling that held his arm in place and took note of the twitch of his eye. "Don't hide your pain. If it hurts, tell me."

"I understand."

She placed her hand's on his bare left arm and felt the fluctuation of his muscles beneath her fingers.

'_I hope I do this right. I haven't had all that much practice since Sesshoumaru-Sama...'_

'_**Concentrate; keep your mind clear of all obstruction of balance and peace of mind,'**_

Kagome did as told, not noticing Sannan's eyes peeking open to see what it was exactly she was doing. _'Alright,'_

'_**Let your energy flow through your mind and body and into your fingers,'**_

Her finger tips began to glow a faint pink before brightening at the touch of his arm. Sannan watched mystified as she placed the warmth of her glowing fingers against the flesh of his arm, and he felt the pain receding, though, not completely. This continued for about ten minutes before she opened her eyes and smiled. "I will need to see you every night for about a week until I believe your arm is better. You will need to practice with it daily, don't let up because it gets sore. It won't get better if you baby it. Think of it as a child."

"A...child?"

"If you are always there to pick the child up when it falls, it'll never learn to stand. You need to be careful with your arm, but don't stop using it, or you'll forget how to use it. Your body...needs to keep up training, maybe not as much, but some." She smiled, "Now, you don't need this, go join the others. If you experience any pain, please, come tell me."

"Of course, thank you. Higurashi-San, if you don't mind me asking, what was the glow that I saw emitting from your fingers?"

"...nothing you need to worry about. I'll tell you when I have no choice; just know that it's a healing ability that can cause no harm."

"I understand," He pulled his Haori's back on before standing and bowing politely.

Kagome watched him leave before lying back and letting sleep take her by the hand.

'_**You did good, child.'**_

**-x-x-x-**

Hijikata looked up when Sannan walked in and joined them. "What happened?" He asked as Sannan sat down next to him. Everyone's eyes were drawn to his arm as he took a cup of tea in hand and graced his lips with a small sip. "How is your arm?"

"Better, much better than before. I truly see no problems with it now. I should be able to wield my sword the way I normally do by the end of this week."

"...you're kidding!" Heisuke cried out, "Is there at least a scar?"

"There will be a scar, no matter how good a medic Kagome might be."

"..." Sannan removed both sleeves and looked to the spot where he'd been injured and frowned, "Not much of a scar...if one at all...will be left."

"..." Hijikata couldn't help his staring. "How is she doing?" He asked curiously.

"She seemed fine when I left; however, I think it may have taken more out of her to do whatever it was that she did...than it took out of me."

"I see." Hijikata stood and left the room, heading to Kagome's, he called out to her before waiting patiently for her to respond. When she didn't her frowned, "I'm coming in," He called through her door, sliding it open quietly. He found her lying sprawled across the tatami mats. He moved forward and lifted her into his arms before moving her to her futon where he laid her down gently before picking up her pillow and lifting her head a bit to place it gently behind her head. _"...thank you..."_ He whispered, then quietly stood and left.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome remained asleep for a whole day before waking to find Heisuke sitting at her door quietly, waiting silently for her to wake.

"Heisuke-Kun...what is it?"

"...I don't know how you did it, but you did, so..." He bowed before her and she took note of his embarrassment. Taking a hand, she placed it on his shoulder, his eyes met hers and with a smiled, she pulled him into a hug before releasing him and leaving him bewildered at her door. She went in search of Hijikata, wanting to make sure that he too was okay.

'_It's going to cause more problems...now that I've used my healing energy...'_

'_**You can handle problems though...'**_

'_Yes...yes I can...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed~! Please read and review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo**_

"_Then I'm Content Just Being a Demon"_

_Written by: Me~ Akuma-Chibi~ JadeFoxxx~ Devil-Babe-911~ Tono~ Tamaki~ Uh...and if you can think of any other names for me, their fine too..._^_^;

_**Summary:**Sent spiraling into a time not her own, Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time, to get pulled into another adventure. Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Headquarters after a short battle in a dark alley. What futures, what destinies...await these two girls', when thrown into a world of blood, battle and betrayal? Well...it can't be that bad, at least the men are cute~!_

_**Anime:**InuYasha/Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_

_**Pairings:**Kagome/Hijikata – Chizuru/Souji_

_**Genre:**Romance/Angst/Historical Drama_

_**Rated:**M for Mature content_

_**WARNING(s):**Character Death(s)_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_Year 1863_

_January of the Fourth Year of the Bunkyu Era_

_**-x-x-x-**_

'_I've been watching out for Sannan-San for about a week and a half, and little by little, I've healed it. There isn't much left to do but watch...'_ Kagome pat the older mans arm and smiled, "I can't do anything else for you, Sannan-San. All you need to do is keep up with practicing and your arm will make a full recovery." Standing, she bowed respectfully, watching as he fixed his haori and stood, following in her steps, she opened the door and moved so that he could leave first.

Kagome followed out and shut the door behind her.

"Kagome-San, if I may, why is it that you chose to help me?"

Kagome paused for a moment, unsure of just how to answer that. _'I'm not really at liberty to go around changing History, but I don't remember what happened during this Era anyways...so I don't know what I should do...but it's selfish of me, at the same time. I traveled back to Inuyasha's time and who knows whether or not I changed something or not. On that note, I feel that I am sent back and forth to these times for a reason.'_

"Kagome-San?"

"I sometimes don't think about what's wrong or right, I just follow my instincts, and it just happened that they told me to heal you. While, a part of me didn't think that I should, for fear of certain things being asked, I chose to forgo common sense for this one instance. Don't think I'll make a habit out of this; I have no intention of using my ability for idiocy. Just because I can, doesn't mean I will. On that note, please understand that, while I can heal most wounds, I can not bring back the dead, and I can not make someone immortal or something silly like that. All I can do...is heal, and protect those important to me."

He nodded, "Yes, I understand."

He passed her by and Kagome sat down outside, leaning against one of the wooden beams. _'When I fell back in time the first time, Inuyasha was sealed to a tree, but if I think about it, he hadn't been sealed there during my time...perhaps...I was supposed to fall back and release him...but if I think that way, then...perhaps I was also supposed to heal Sannin-San...in any matter, I don't think I should go around healing every boo-boo.'_ Kagome sighed.

"So that's where you've been hiding,"

Kagome turned to see Souji standing a little ways away, "I wouldn't call sitting in plain sight _hiding_, were you looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was told to get you for Saitou-Kun."

"...say, I want to ask you something."

He walked closer and leaned against the other side of the beam that she sat against, "ask away."

"If you were sent back in time, whether you knew what was supposed to happen in that time or not, would you help? Or would you let things unfold and ignore the feeling or need to help?"

"...that's your question?" he peered around the wooden beam curiously, a frown on his lips as he looked at her. She didn't look back, in fact, she didn't even move. She just stared ahead at the cherry blossom tree in thought. "Hm, I never thought about it before...I mean, what are the chances that something like that would actually happen?"

"...yeah, what are the chances..." Kagome smiled forlornly, _'Of course...asking anyone here is silly, they wouldn't even begin to think something like time-travel is possible...'_ She stood up and made to walk off when a hand caught hold of her sleeve. She wore an outfit similar to Hijikata's, in almost every way except color. Her under haori was white, Hakama's were a light Alice Blue, and her top Haori was dark blue, an almost Midnight Blue, tied around her waist was a white sash which held her twin blades that had been given to her by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, "Was there anything else that you needed?"

"...I don't think I would care about History, what was, what could be, what is...in the end, if you fall back, you are in your own present, and what happens from there on, is up to you. If you fall back, History has already begun adapting to your arrival, so there is no guarantee that everything will continue how it should anyways."

'_...no guarantee...'_ Kagome grinned, "Right, I'll write that down!" She turned and left the down the outside walk as she made her way towards the _kitchen_ area. Saitou was standing, peeling potatoes with his sleeves tied back. "Ohayo~ Saitou-Saaan!"

He glanced up and watched her pull her sleeves up and tie them out of the way with a white ribbon. "Kagome-San,"

"I'll cook today, you can go rest or practice," She washed her hands and pulled out a small knife and started chopping some onions.

He watched curiously, but that faded as his interest in sword play became more evident. Cleaning his hands, he walked out and started to practice standard strikes with his Tachi. Kagome walked to the door and slid it open, leaving it as such while she cooked so that she could watch him practice. She had become entranced with the weapon, never realizing just how magnificent it really was. Sesshoumaru rarely used his, so she never got the chance to see him utilize his skills to their fullest potential, and Inuyasha was loud, reckless and graceless with his sword. It was like watching a child swinging his sword at invisible foes with no real idea about how to use it.

"You should ask for help learning,"

She glanced to her left and smiled, "Ah, Heisuke-Kun...what are you doing in here?"

"Came to see what was for dinner,"

"Well, your choices are slim, but I thought that I would surprise everyone with something, from home,"

He raised a brow, but after having doubted her abilities in healing only to be proven wrong, he wasn't about to insult her cooking. "Need help?"

"Mm, no...oh, actually, could you get some water in the tea kettle in put it over the fire?"

He nodded and did as told.

"Thank you, Heisuke-Kun,"

"You call Hijikata-San...Dono...right?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I do."

"Why?"

Kagome laughed, "Many reasons and one, but I guess, because it's hard to gaze upon him, and not want to hold him up to a pedestal. He's handsome, for one, intelligent for two, loyal...honorable...cunning...strong...and...fun to tease." She smiled, looking over her shoulder at Heisuke who just stared in wonder at her.

"Do you like him?"

"Do I...in what way?"

"...uh...like, like...?"

"He means are you in love with Demon Vice-Captain Hijikata."

Kagome watched as Sanosuke walked in from around the corner, Shinpachi right there behind him. "No, I can't say that I love him, and I hope, with all my heart, that I don't fall in love with him..." Kagome turned back to her cooking, _'I can only imagine how painful it will be if I do...and even if he felt the same way, it would hurt to part ways, because I can never stay here, this is not my time, and as such...I can't let myself become enamored with the past, or those in it...not like I did with Inu...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome delivered the food to everyone, smiling as they looked on curiously at the thinly rolled omelets, filled with vegetables and thinly cut pieces of beef. Steamed white rice and a bowl of Miso soup finished off the meal. Kagome bowed and left the group to eat. She had other plans, and eating with the Shinsengumi, no matter how appealing that sounded to her, was not on the list. First, she made her way to Hijikata's room and entered, knowing full well that he was eating with the others, she placed both her swords by his futon and left, closing the door behind her. She walked quickly and swiftly down the walk way to the gates and out. Hiding herself within the shadows, she was quick to disappear among the people of the streets, doing her best to blend as she stepped softly with a natural grace taught to her by Sesshoumaru.

She arrived at her destination and sighed, _'I owe it to them to help out, since me and Chizuru are merely lodging...I don't want to be a bother to Kondo-San and Hijikata-Dono...'_ She entered the building, unaware of the eyes which followed her in curiosity.

Walking up to a beautiful woman, she smiled and bowed, "Excuse me, my name is Higurashi, Kagome. May I speak with the person in charge of this establishment?"

"My, such a beautiful young girl," The woman smiled, "This way, I will show you to Chie-Sama,"

Kagome looked down at her attire with a frown, _'I don't look any different than I normally do...I mean, my hair is in a high ponytail, but other than that...nothing different...'_

She stared at the beauty before her, "May I ask your name?"

"Kimikiku, is my name."

"Kimikiku-Sama,"

"Kuku," She laughed softly, "Kimikiku-San, is just fine,"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Alright, then please, call me Kagome-San,"

Kimikiku nodded as she got down on her knees and tucked her robe beneath her legs neatly. Knocking softly on the door, she slid it open and bowed, "Someone is here to speak with you, Chie-Sama,"

"Send them in,"

Kagome entered with an encouraging smile from Kimikiku, and settled down on a cushion across from another breathtakingly beautiful woman.

"A job...right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes,"

"How old are you?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm eighteen,"

"What is your name?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Have you ever preformed?"

"Can you clarify?"

"...your dialect is at least acceptable. I meant, have you ever preformed, music, song, dance, sexually or otherwise."

"Ah! N-no...I mean, I learned to dance from my grandmother before she passed away, but I was young, and remember little of it."

"Are you experienced in the art of sexual proceeding?"

"No, no I'm not."

"That will change, I'm sure. Unless by some miracle, you think you can keep your virginity, you will be taught."

"I...can keep it. I know I can."

"Well, whether you think you can, if you can't, I can do nothing if you are forced into the act. Kimikiku-San," She called.

Kimikiku entered and bowed respectfully, "Yes, Chie-Sama?"

"You haven't a Meiko, have you?"

"No,"

"Kagome-San, this will be your Onee-San, if you will."

Kagome bowed, "Thank you."

"I assume you will be staying here?"

"No, I have a home, I just...I need a job, to pay back the kindness of those who have decided to let me stay there."

The woman nodded, "Understood; now, understand this, Kagome-San. The biggest trade in Japan is not shipbuilding, producing cultured pearls, or creating works of art...it is entertainment. The term _Geisha_ literally means entertainer, a Geisha's sex and love life is usually distinct from her professional life. As such, a successful Geisha can entrance her male customers with music, dance, and conversation, so listen well and learn well."

Kagome nodded, "I understand."

"You may both go,"

Kagome left with Kimikiku and for the next three hours, she was taught the rules of the Ozashiki in which she would be working. Now, thankfully, Kagome was a fast learner, and truthfully, she had learned traditional dancing from her grandmother, but when she'd passed away, she had stopped caring for it. She would however, do her best to work for her new home, and help those whom had decided to let her stay. She owed a lot to Hijikata...

**-x-x-x-**

Saitou looked on curiously at Hijikata who was leaning against the gate of the Shinsengumi headquarters, "Is something the matter?"

"...Kagome-San is gone."

"You are sure?"

Hijikata held out his hand, holding twin blades for the usually silent man to see. "She left them in my room."

"Which means, she'll be back...right?"

"I would think so," Hijikata sighed, "But I've been standing here for at least two hours."

"_Ah!"_

The two turned to see Kagome standing sheepishly before them, "Where have you been?" Hijikata questioned.

"Well, do you want the truth, or an elaborate lie that I made up on the spot?"

Saitou raised a brow.

"The truth," Hijikata answered.

"I got bored sitting here doing absolutely nothing, so I hightailed it out of here for a midnight stroll and got lost somewhere on Baker Street and Alsop Place, where I met and eccentric fellow by the name of Sherlock Holmes and persisted in hearing a charming rundown of his life from the alluring age of seventeen, to the startling age at present, seventy nine, in which he began fighting an unknown man whose name escapes me before the two tumbled off Reichenbach Falls and met their end. I was so distraught, I stood there for a good three hours before returning back here...now, if you will excuse me, I'm utterly exhausted."

Not even wasting a beat, she walked off as if everything she'd said had been but a nighttime tale for a child. Now, in her defense, it was. She had read Sherlock Holmes as a child, and even now, that was the only book in her bag which she had brought with her, well, that and her math book, but she hated Math.

Hijikata glared at the sword in hand and glanced at Saitou, "That was a lie,"

"Yes, it was."

"A very transparent lie,"

"Very,"

"She did that on purpose..."

"...Indeed," Saitou turned and left, no more was needed to be said, in fact, he felt confidant that Hijikata would reveal her whereabouts once her got them out of her, which, he would...or...would he...

**-x-x-x-**

**VOCABULARY**

**Tachi – Long Sword**

**Meiko – Literally translated (dancing girl) are apprentice Geisha**

**Onee-San – Older Sister**

**Ozashiki – any banquet hall held in a traditional Japanese building with tatami mats**

**Dono – An honorific which is the highest form of honor and respect, meaning Lord**

**Sama – An honorific used as a higher form of honor, meaning Master, most often used in cases where a great deal of politeness is expected**

**Chan – A term of affection and/or endearment towards a person, usually towards girls**

**San – A general term of honor**

**Kun – Most often, a term that a teacher would use towards a student, but also an informal honorific towards someone of either equal or lower status**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: It's been a while, hope you all enjoy! There will be some major changes to this...well, minor/major, hm...Some Major minor changes...-.-...help me out here, you guys know what I'm trying for. Anyways, I just watched the entire series, and I hate how it ends, now, on that note, I had already known how it was supposed to end, I had merely hoped it would end differently...it didn't. Anyways, I hope you are all with me still and will continue to read, I will update as quickly as possible! I won't be uploading any new fics with the president matters at hand, my hard rive is flaked! My dad managed to save my stories, which is great, but there all on his laptop, which is about as useful to me as an mp3 player with no music on it. With all of this said, I will be updating my older fics with this obstacle in my way, so be patient, review, and let me know that you guys are still reading my fics! ^-^''**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo**_

"_Then I'm Content Just Being a Demon"_

_Written by: Me~ Akuma-Chibi~ JadeFoxxx~ Devil-Babe-911~ Tono~ Tamaki~ Uh...and if you can think of any other names for me, their fine too..._^_^;

_**Summary:**Sent spiraling into a time not her own, Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time, to get pulled into another adventure. Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Headquarters after a short battle in a dark alley. What futures, what destinies...await these two girls', when thrown into a world of blood, battle and betrayal? Well...it can't be that bad, at least the men are cute~!_

_**Anime:**InuYasha/Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_

_**Pairings:**Kagome/Hijikata – Chizuru/Souji_

_**Genre:**Romance/Angst/Historical Drama _

_**Rated:**M for Mature content_

_**WARNING(s):**Character Death(s)_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_Year 1863_

_January of the Fourth Year of the Bunkyu Era_

_**-x-x-x-**_

'_Someone is bound to crack...' _Kagome thought, watching the display between Souji and Saitou. _'If my watch is correct, this has been going on for about...four minutes...so, someone will crack...'_

"**..."**

'_Maybe...'_

"What's going on out here?"

Kagome turned to see Kondo standing next to her, "There in the middle of a staring contest; have been for about four minutes now."

Kondo nodded, "I see...listen, Kagome-San; if possible could I ask a favor of you?"

"...?" Kagome tilted her head curiously, "What kind of favor?"

"Come to my room, we will talk without any disturbances there."

'_Hm?'_ Kagome stood up; "Sure..." she followed after Kondo, drawing the attention of Souji and helping Saitou to an easy win.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat quietly in Kondo's room, waiting for him to speak.

"...Kagome-San, first, there is someone I want you to meet."

"...someone you want me to meet?"

"Uh, yes." He turned to the door, "Yamazaki-San, please come in."

Kagome turned to see a boy around her age enter, dressed all in black, much like a ninja with everything from his neck down covered. He looked straight at her, his mauve eyes capturing hers in a piercing gaze. Like most of the guys she'd met, he had long hair past his shoulders and tied into a tight ponytail, though, it seemed like his hair was thin in volume. He was still very handsome. Kagome frowned, _'I think men had a falling out sometime around a hundred years in the future with their looks...because the men of the past were all gods in comparison!'_ she sighed and shook her head to clear her mind.

'_**Why does it matter what a man looks like, Kagome, when it should be their heart and Spirit that you look to.'**_

Kagome shook her head once more and glanced at Kondo, "So what exactly was it that you needed?"

"Yamazaki-San informed me just recently of the profession with which you have taken refuge...why?"

"..." Kagome blushed, "Why did I get a job, or why did I choose _that_ job?"

"Both, and why didn't you tell Hijikata-San or myself?"

"For the same reason I got the job in the first place, the money was going to go to the Shinsengumi,"

Kondo and Yamazaki stared at her in slight awe, "Sh-Shinsengumi?"

"I know that...at the moment, I'm living here without any form of payment towards you and the others. I have no real reason to stay, unlike Chizuru-Chan, and so...I want to do all that I can to help repay the kindness shown." Kagome bowed so that her bangs touched the tatami mats, her hands placed gently over one another, "I'm truly grateful, Kondo-San, and I will pay you back in full."

"...I understand, then please, help Yamazaki-San in any way he requests. If you alright with it, we wish to utilize your position in the...uh..."

"Entertainment district?" Yamazaki supplied.

"Y-yes...as a spy for the Shinsengumi. Yamazaki will help you in any way required, and you will relay anything you hear concerning Choshuu, the Emperor, any rebelling against the Shinsengumi, or Chizuru-San's father, Koudo-San."

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, but stayed motionless.

"You are doing us a lot by listening, if you have any questions, you can report back to Yamazaki-San."

"I understand."

"Good, then, I assume you are off to...uh...work, soon?"

Kagome smiled, but sat up and nodded none the less, "I am, can I assume that Yamazaki-Sempai will also be heading off to..._work_?"

Yamazaki smirked and closed his eyes, "My job differs in slight, but yes, I will. So we should leave soon if I am to explain anything to you."

Kondo nodded his head in agreement before excusing them both.

Kagome followed Yamazaki down the walk and smiled cheerfully, "It's so weird..."

"Hm?" He glanced back at her curiously, "What...?"

"I'm just surprised, that the Shinsengumi has so many beautiful men..."

He blushed vividly and turned away, "I never noticed,"

'_Lucky...I can't help but notice...'_

"Tell me, your full name..."

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Yamazaki, Susumu, just call me Yamazaki though, do you have a preference?"

"My first name, Kagome."

"Understood, Kagome-San,"

"..." Kagome smiled, "I can pretty much play incognito, but how do I find you, if I need to inform you of something?"

"I'll find you, and if it's truly necessary, I show you one night the places in which I can be found. If there is a night in which you need to inform me of something important, and it can't wait for midnight, than come straight here, find Hijikata-San, Kondo-San, Okita-San, Saitou-San, or any of the other captains of the Shinsengumi. Now, on another topic, you haven't been here for too long, so I wonder if you have ever had to fight for your life. Do you understand the risks that we take merely walking the streets?"

"Of course, you are all Samurai, with strong warrior spirits. Each of you, and myself as well, I think...consider it a foremost concern to keep death in mind at all times, every day and every night, from the morning of New Years Day, through the night of New Years Eve."

Yamazaki stopped and turned to her, staring, truly surprised by her words.

"All human life is likened," She didn't realize that two others were listening to her, aside from Yamazaki, as she continued, "to evening dew and morning frost, considered something quite fragile...and ephemeral. That is why...I have decided...no matter what the risk, no matter what the future holds, I will fight alongside the Shinsengumi, blades in hand, defending this beautiful country for that I'm worth...however much that is...; I will protect these warriors of the Shinsengumi...as a Miko...as a warrior...and as a friend..."

"..."

For three members of the Shinsengumi, opinions on Kagome had changed dramatically. She was not a hyper active annoyance, which skipped out whenever she wanted for no reason but to do it, and ignored her superiors out of disrespect. No...she was so much more; loyal, courageous, strong and caring...willing to die for the Shinsengumi, their cause, and their combatants.

"I should get going, Yamazaki-Sempai, I'll see you around twelve!" She grinned cheerfully before taking off down the walk.

"Ah, wait!"

"Hm?" She turned in time to catch a small, leather sheathed dagger.

"You can hide it in your sleeves while in disguise, so please, keep it with you, but make sure no one else finds it, or you will find yourself in more trouble than that little tantou is worth."

Kagome nodded, and then left the Shinsengumi headquarters as she raced off to _work_.

**-x-x-x-**

Hijikata let his mind wander over the words he'd heard spoken by the new addition to the Shinsengumi. He wasn't sure exactly where it was that she continued off to, but he would trust her to return, no matter what, she would return.

Souji, who had the honor of witnessing the speech as well, sat aside him with Saitou who had merely received the rundown of her speech from Souji, who had lack all the necessary emotions had that made the heartfelt vocalization so spectacular.

In the end, Saitou just stared at Souji blankly.

'_I guess it's one of those things...you needed to be there to get the full impact of it...'_ Hijikata shook his head, "So what is it that you two needed?"

"Chizuru-Chan wants to join us on our patrols,"

"She is capable of defending herself against minor threats," Saitou added. "It would not be an inconvenience...if Yukimura accompanied us."

"If you think so, on that note, I have no problem if she goes with the Patrols, but I want her to stay with the Patrols, no running off."

Souji smirked, "That's something that you need to tell _her_, isn't it?"

"Hm,"

**-x-x-x-**

"_Oi, get that girly in here, the one that had been following you!"_

Kagome shivered from the other side of the shoji screen door as she listened to the soft padding steps of her _Onee-San_.

'_**Kagome,'**_

'_Hmm? What's up Midoriko?'_

'_**The woman caring for you...have you noticed her aura?'**_

'_Uh...no, I haven't been paying any attention to the aura's around me...why?'_

'_**...Kagome, she is a demon...'**_

"Ah!" Her hand moved to her lips as she blushed as a few eyes turned to her just as the door slid open and Kimikiku requested her to enter.

Kagome stood gracefully in the elaborate kimono and entered swiftly, bowing respectfully to the men who wished for her presence. Her hair was done up in a Meiko style and she had the soft white powder covering her with red lip paint and black eye paint on her face. She'd never felt so weird and pretty all at the same time, in her entire life.

"Eh! So young, look at her..."

'_I'm eighteen...not that young...'_ Kagome smiled, "If there is anything that you need, please let me know, I will do my best to accommodate." Kagome let one of the men pull her close and held back an annoyed growl as her eyes wandered off to Kimikiku and took in the demonic energy that surrounded her. _'How could I have missed that?'_ Kagome turned back to the man holding her and struck up a conversation, asking curious things like 'what was the occasion' and commenting on how she'd been unlucky earlier when she had a run in with the 'Shinsengumi'...which got the stir up she was looking for.

"So even young girls get harassed by those useless Mibu Wolves!" The man across from her scoffed, "Well, we could easily overtake them,"

"Keh, I say we burn down their hide out!"

"Shut up, you fool!"

It went silent as Kagome turned in surprise, another man entered and looked at her in a manner that was scrutinizing.

"Who is this whore?"

Kagome bristled at the name only for the guy holding her to laugh and pat her on the shoulder, "A new recruit,"

"And you thought it smart to go on about such things in front of her? We don't know this girl, she could be a spy for the Shinsengumi!"

"Are you kidding? She was being harassed by those pitiable wolves on her way here!"

"...hm..."

"Then a test, perhaps?"

Kagome was pulled up by the hand and thrusted into the wall of the room she was in, "How willing would you be to help us in getting rid of the scum known as the Shinsengumi?"

"Get rid of...what?" Kagome felt her feet lift off the floor as his grip tightened on her shoulders.

"Do you feel that they are worthy of walking our streets?"

"N-no! Of course not!" She glowered, knocking his hands off of her. _'I need to play this wisely or it may be my head...'_ Kagome's feet touched the ground with a soft pat of her sandals on the tatami mats. "Like you, I can't stand their arrogant and commanding attitudes, but..." Kagome looked down bashfully at her hands, _"...but what could I do?"_

"...I'm sure we could think of something...at any matter, you belong to Choshuu until each one is dead." He grinned, "And that could take a while," he turned to the group of men surrounding him, "Why don't you boy's play with her for a bit."

The door opened and Kimikiku walked in. "Excuse me gentleman...Kagome, you have a customer,"

Kagome stepped back from the crowd of men and bowed, "I'm sorry gentleman, if you are so interested in our previous topic then please, come find me as the district closes."

A smirk graced the slimy mans face, "Will do,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked after Kimikiku until the older woman stopped at a door, kneeling down at the door, she pushed the shoji screen open and bowed. Kagome entered and smiled at the man before her. Walking up to him, she kneeled down beside him and smiled as the door shut behind her. "One of my customers? I guess I just can't see that," Kagome smiled, "Your much too reserved for this scene, Yamazaki-Sempai."

"..." Yamazaki looked at Kagome as she walked in with her Geisha robes trailing behind her; he wanted to say something, but he couldn't seem to form words.

Kagome frowned, "What's wrong...?" She moved closer and tilted her head so that she was looking up at him. "You aren't speaking, and that makes it difficult for me to play the part of the inexperienced, yet attractive Maiko in training."

He gave a small laugh, "Sorry, was there anything important tonight?"

"Actually, I do have something for you," She stood up, walking towards the screen door, she cracked it open and glanced around the corner and back before closing the door softly behind her. She turned around, leaning against the door on one foot, the other crossed lazily over the one planted firmly against the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked into the curious eyes of Yamazaki. "Well, for one, some members of the Choshuu have declared me their property."

His eyes widened and without his permission, his feet pushed him up into a standing position, "What?" Once again, he spoke before he could think.

"_Shh!"_ She slid the door open a bit and glanced out, _"So loud..."_ She shut the door, "They will search me out tonight, as I've instructed them, they want me to help them _destroy_ the Shinsengumi...I'm pretty sure that I know what kind of plans he has in store for me, from the perverted way he was looking at me, and how he told his men to have their way with me...I can pretty much guess..." She sighed, "On that note, I'm going to meet up with them tonight and find out what it is exactly that they plan to do."

"No, it's not safe!"

Kagome grinned, "Is it ever?" Pausing for a moment, she listened to the other side before pushing off the door gently and swiftly crossing the tatami mats. She kneeled beside Yamazaki and wrapped her arms around one of his before whispering softly in his ear. A blush formed on his cheeks just as a knock came and the door slid open. "Kagome-San, when you are finished, you may return home."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "In a bit."

Kimikiku bowed before closing the screen door and walking off. Kagome released Yamazaki's arm and turned to the door, "One more thing, the woman you just saw, Kimikiku...I want you to follow her and find out what you can about her. I'm positive that there is something she's hiding."

"Does it concern the Shinsengumi?"

"At the moment, I can't say for sure..." Kagome sighed, "Call it a gut feeling, but I think that her secret will affect the Shinsengumi in a way that will change us all."

He looked her in the eyes carefully for a long while before standing, "I'm going to watch over you during your meeting tonight with Choshuu, and if I think it's getting to dangerous, I _will_ intervene."

Kagome said nothing as she watched him depart the room. When he was a good distance from the door which was once more shut, she fell backwards and sighed. Her hidden hand played with the dagger up her sleeve. "How annoying, I don't know if I'm cut out for this..."

The door slid open and she turned to see Kimikiku smiling at her. "I see that the gentleman who just left didn't do too much damage, a friend of yours?"

"No...In fact, tonight was the first time I'd met him...did you get his name when he came in?"

"Yamazaki-Kun, I believe..."

Kagome sat up and nodded, "I see, thank you. I'm going to head home now, um...when is it that we get paid for our services here?"

"Chie-Sama will confront you directly every five days with payment,"

Kagome smiled, "Alright then, thank you, Kimikiku-San," Kagome bowed before leaving the room, then soon after, the building. Her trek to the streets was brought to a halt however as she was interrupted by her earlier customers of the Choshuu faction. Her eyes looked over the group as they closed in around her, _'How strange...I'm...I'm actually...a little nervous...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter, hope you guys are still with me!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo**_

"_Then I'm Content Just Being a Demon"_

_Written by: Me~ Akuma-Chibi~ JadeFoxxx~ Devil-Babe-911~ Tono~ Tamaki~ Uh...and if you can think of any other names for me, their fine too..._^_^;

_**Summary:**Sent spiraling into a time not her own, Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time, to get pulled into another adventure. Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Headquarters after a short battle in a dark alley. What futures, what destinies...await these two girls', when thrown into a world of blood, battle and betrayal? Well...it can't be that bad, at least the men are cute~!_

_**Anime:**InuYasha/Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_

_**Pairings:**Kagome/Hijikata – Chizuru/Souji_

_**Genre:**Romance/Angst/Historical Drama _

_**Rated:**M for Mature content_

_**WARNING(s):**Character Death(s)_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_Year 1863_

_January of the Fourth Year of the Bunkyu Era_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Heh heh,"_

Kagome felt the touch of a mans hands on her waist and turned, taking a step back out of his reach so that she could see who all was around her._ 'I can't recall all that well, but...I'm pretty sure this is like a rehash of my first adventure into the well with the bandit leader who had been overtaken by the raven demon, well, minus the demon, but just as many bandits.'_ Kagome smiled, "So, was there anything specific that you needed me to do?"

"What talents do you have, aside from the obvious talents of a whore?"

Again, she stopped herself from bristling, "Aside from being quite persuasive, I'm quick on my feet and quick with anything sharp enough to cause bodily harm."

He quirked a brow, "You don't have any sword though, do you?"

"No...I can't say that I do..."

"...tell you what, if you pull this off, we'll buy you one."

Kagome faked excitement, "Oh really! Yay~!" Kagome cheered, _'I'm tired; I wonder how much longer this is going to take.'_

"Yeah, and we might let you in on the real fun, something else that's going to take place and really light this place up."

Kagome acted excited, but worry bubbled up inside her.

"So listen girly,"

Kagome turned to another man, "Yes?"

"We want you to draw out the heads of the Shinsengumi, Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo. Is that understood? I don't care how you do it just make sure you do it. Also, I will have one of my men stationed at the message board so that you can notify us for when they will be expected, and where. Screw up, and I'll cut off your head, after I defile your body."

Kagome nodded, "I'll give you a time and day now, expect them one week from now, between eleven and twelve in the afternoon, and if it changes from now till then, I'll be sure to notify you. It'll be at the message board, now, who am I working for, exactly?" Kagome asked.

"The name is Mori Tadashiki," the man who had commented on letting her in on the real fun, introduced himself with a grin. Kagome nodded, "I'll remember that," she said before she turned and started off, well aware of the fact that she was being followed. _'Damn, I need to lose them,'_ She frowned, turning around, she glared, "You won't follow me any further, if you do, you can count me out of your little scheme and go about seducing the captains of the Shinsengumi all on your own!"

"Damn bitch, fine, go, we will see you one week from now,"

'_...'_ Kagome watched them walk off before turning and walking around the corner before running as fast as she could down the street, jumping up onto the wall beside her before jumping over and crossing on foot that way. She made her way to the Shinsengumi headquarters, hiding in the shadows before reaching her miko energy out to identify if anyone was around her or had followed her. Nodding to herself once she was sure that the coast was clear, she took off quickly towards Kondo's room, knocking, she inhaled to catch her breath as two people joined her from behind.

"_Enter"_

Kagome slid open the door and walked in with Yamazaki close behind, and a curious Souji following in after.

"Ah, Kagome-San! How was...um..._work_." He blushed.

"Well, _work_ is fine, so long as I keep getting customers with which I don't need to perform," She winked at Yamazaki who turned away with a blush running across his cheeks. She looked next to Kondo and saw that Hijikata was also there, writing something down and ignoring the antics going on in the room he was in. "Actually, and Hijikata-Dono, you may want to hear this out too."

"..." He placed the ink brush down and turned around, tucking his Hakama's beneath his shins as he made himself comfortable before giving Kagome his undivided attention.

"I've made plans with a group of Choshuu men who were planning to take down the Shinsengumi. One week from now, Kondo Isami, and Hijikata Toshizo, will make their way to the message board, and be attacked by the Choshuu. Both will be escorted by two young Maiko's."

Souji frowned, "Two...Maiko's?"

"Mm, Geisha in training," Kagome replied.

Souji grinned, "I know what a Maiko is, having kept the company of quite a few of them, but we have no _Maiko's _here. Unless..." He eyed the robes she wore and his eyes widened in realization, "You work at the Red Light District!"

Hijikata looked surprised, but said nothing.

"Yes, the day after I started, actually, Kondo-San requested I work under Yamazaki as an inside scout for the Shinsengumi. Anyways, Chizuru will be dressed as a Maiko, so the other will be covered, the attack will be from eleven to twelve, and in that, you have your chance to take out some Choshuu men, as well, take one particular man captive, as...he has something else planned...or knows of it, at least. Mori Tadashiki..."

Hijikata closed his eyes and gave a deep throated chuckle, "Here I thought she was sneaking off for some midnight romancing, I guess I was wrong." Standing, he looked into her eyes, something akin to trust bore into her orbs causing her chest to swell with pride, "I will send Chizuru to you for an identity change in one week, but you should inform her and prepare her before that time comes,"

"Understood." Kagome bowed and listened as he left before she sat up.

"Eh? I want to go too," Souji smiled playfully.

"Actually, I planned on you and Saitou, along with your Squads, coming as backup. I don't know exactly how many will be there, but I know that it won't be just four or five. This is Hijikata-Dono and Kondo-San we're talking about. They won't make it easy..."

Kondo nodded, "Yes, your right to assume as much. Yamazaki-San, was there anything else?"

"A bunch of groups have been flocking to Masuya's lately,"

"Is there anything you can do to get inside and find out why?"

"I think I can go in under the guise of a Choshuu,"

"Do what you can, wait it out a few days to see if there is something else before you go in."

Yamazaki nodded.

Kagome covered her mouth as she yawned, tears forming in her eyes as the boys took in how sleepy she looked.

"Kagome-San, you are free to go now, thank you for your help," Kondo smiled.

"No prob," She said fuzzily.

Kondo watched her stand, "...prob?"

"Huh? Oh...prob, problem, it's just shorter to say prob. Kind of like...um, never mind...hehe,"Kagome laughed softly to herself, _'I guess I probably shouldn't be mentioning 'lol' or 'jk' to anyone, they don't really know the internet lingo of the 20th century...'_ She smiled, "Rest well, Kondo-San, Yamazaki-Sempai, Okita-San, I will see you all in the morning, or sometime after, I'm sure." She yawned and left with that said.

However, despite being tired, she didn't go to her room to sleep, she made her way to someone else's room. She softly tapped the screen door, "Hijikata-Dono..." She waited for a reply.

"_Hm?"_

"May I come in?"

There was no immediate answer, but finally, he called out softly to enter. She did so and saw him in a sleep Yukata, sitting at a table with a wet ink brush and a small journal which was shut on the table. "Diary?"

"Not quite," He turned to face her, "Was there something that you needed?"

She eyed the book before looking into Hijikata's eyes and settling herself across from him, she bowed respectfully to him, her bangs brushing the tatami mats, "I'm sorry that I lied to you the other night. If you will, I'd like to answer your questions with all honesty."

He looked at her for a moment; she was still dressed in the robes of a Geisha, "Where did you go last night?"

"To get a job in the red light district, originally, I had no intention of doing it for the purpose of being a spy for the Shinsengumi, that came a day after I got the job and was requested by Kondo-San to be the apprentice of Yamazaki-Sempai, now, on that note, I'm happy to serve in any way that I can."

"Why, if not to spy, did you search out a job in the red light district?"

"...would you believe me if I told you I wanted to feel the touch of a man?"

His mouth gaped slightly open, "You couldn't be serious,"

She smiled, "I'm not, I did it so that I could help with the funds. The Shinsengumi is a generous faction, but also, not paid, so...I wanted to do something to make up Chizuru and myself being freeloaders."

"..."

"Even back at home, everyone pitched in, even my son would help gather fire wood, or go hunting, and he helped fight...we all did our share..."

His ears seemingly only picked up on 'son' as he looked her body over in wonder. His mouth had its own mind as it spoke before he could run his words through his mind, "You're a mom?"

"Hm? Yeah...Shippou, he's about nine..." Kagome answered, _'In demon years, in human years he's about two hundred years old...'_

"...you...your eighteen?"

"Yes,"

"...you had a child at nine!"

Kagome frowned, "No, I adopted Shippou, only about three years ago, I was fifteen at the time, his mother and father had been murdered before him, and in his search for vengeance, I met him, and together, with the help of another friend, we killed the two brothers who had killed his parents. He had nowhere to go after that, so he joined up with me and the group I was traveling with, and as time passed, I began to think of him as a son. When he called me mom for the first time, I guess, I just decided to be his mother; he is my son, maybe not by blood, but by heart."

"Hm...you really do commit all the way."

Kagome grinned, "I find that's the best way to get the finest results for something your doing, is by giving it your all."

"From now on, instead of going to Kondo-San, come to me,"

"Why?"

"Kondo-San doesn't need to see all the bad, he needs to continue with his head held high and unperturbed, ready for the day as it is when he wakes, serene and peaceful."

Kagome smiled, "I understand, Hijikata-Dono, if that is what you want, I will do as I am told."

He nodded, "Tell me something, whose orders do you follow,"

"First and foremost?"

"Yes,"

"Yours, only on small things or something which concerns the safety of the men in the Shinsengumi, will I follow the orders of Kondo-San, but I cant ignore him either, so..."

He smirked, "Do as he says, so long as I don't over ride him. If the order seems larger than, could you get some tea, or check the account books then come to me. I will trust your judgment on what should be brought to my attention, and what doesn't need to be reported back."

"I'll do my best,"

"Thank you, now, one thing bothers me; you didn't tell us everything in there, did you."

"...I told Yamazaki-Sempai, but I didn't want to bring any worry to Kondo-San. The men who plan to attack you and Kondo-San, have claimed me as their personal property until the last of them die. Mind you, I'm not worried about that, because, there really isn't anything they can do to me that would make me theirs. I will always serve the Shinsengumi, until I am incapable of doing so, which, with all hope, won't be for a long time."

"Another question, when Chizuru first tried to escape and you said you had no reason to run away...what about your son?"

Kagome smiled, "Sesshoumaru-Sama will take care of my son if I do not return within the next two or three months."

His eyes narrowed, "Sesshoumaru-_Sama_?"

Kagome laughed, "Don't get worried, he is my lord, but in another time and another place. While I am here...you can be my Hijikata-_Sama_," She smiled, "But in public, I'll continue to call you Dono, if you don't mind," Kagome laughed softly, then standing, she stretched her arms a bit before turning away, "I'll take my leave now,"

"I have a request,"

She turned back to face him, "Hm?" She watched him stand up and make his way towards her, "Ah...Hijikata-Dono?" A hand took hers and she felt herself get pulled against his chest.

"I thought it was 'Sama' now."

Kagome blushed at his closeness, but didn't dare say anything.

"I don't particularly care for the other members of the Shinsengumi touching you, since I trust them not to do anything out of line, but while you are working, let no one handle you more than what I am doing now,"

"..." She felt the heat in her cheeks, the feel of his other hand holding her from the middle of her back against his chest, and of course, the feel of his fingers interlacing with hers, it was making her feel warm all over. _'...safe...'_ Kagome looked him in the eyes, _"Why?"_

He stared back at her, insure how to answer, finally, he released her and turned back to the table he'd been sitting at a while ago, "My reasons aren't to be discussed,"

"They concern me, so start discussing," She placed a hand on his back and watched him face her, leveling her with a cold stare.

"..."

Kagome sighed, "I can't stop them from having their way with me, if that is their desire. At least, not for a week...I have to hold the job until the alleged _attack_, so for the next five days, I will be at their mercy, or lack thereof."

"You won't see them then,"

Kagome glared, "I can't pick and choose!"

"You won't need to, what time do you normally leave for work?"

"Four...why?"

"No reason, leave, you need some sleep."

Kagome sighed, "Right, Hijikata-Sama," She bowed before leaving his room as Saitou rounded the corner in time to see her close the door. Not turning in his direction, she failed to see him watch her depart the hall to her room until her Geisha robe disappeared around the corner with her.

"_...hm..."_ Saitou continued his walk to make sure everything was in order before he too left to sleep in his own room. Not letting his thoughts wander to why the older of the two females staying with the Shinsengumi had just left the Demon vice Captains room and unaware of the planned attack by both Choshuu, and those informed by Kagome. He had no idea just how tired he'd be come tomorrow...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Next chapter is up, and I can't believe I've gotten back into this one so easily...-.-...hm...Review guys~!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo**_

"_Then I'm Content Just Being a Demon"_

_Written by: Me~ Akuma-Chibi~ JadeFoxxx~ Devil-Babe-911~ Tono~ Tamaki~ Uh...and if you can think of any other names for me, their fine too..._^_^;

_**Summary:**Sent spiraling into a time not her own, Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time, to get pulled into another adventure. Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Headquarters after a short battle in a dark alley. What futures, what destinies...await these two girls', when thrown into a world of blood, battle and betrayal? Well...it can't be that bad, at least the men are cute~!_

_**Anime:**InuYasha/Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_

_**Pairings:**Kagome/Hijikata – Chizuru/Souji_

_**Genre:**Romance/Angst/Historical Drama _

_**Rated:**M for Mature content_

_**WARNING(s):**Character Death(s)_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_Year 1863_

_January of the Fourth Year of the Bunkyu Era_

_**-x-x-x-**_

It was just about four o'clock, and Kagome felt a headache start to form at the feel of Hijikata's eyes on her. _'Seriously, what does he want me to do? Ask people to be my customer so that I don't need to undress and do the dirty? It doesn't help that they don't call it rape yet...'_ Kagome sighed, "I wish I could have just one normal day...just one, I'm not asking much...am I?"

"You live among a great many men, working as a scout in the red district area for a demon vice captain, yes, you are asking too much."

"..." Kagome glanced up and saw Saitou looking down at her, his face as stoic as always, "He's no demon,"

"I assume that if there were such things, he'd be pretty close to one."

"No way, although, I can't deny, he might get along with them...he's no demon. Although, many demons are real sweethearts..."

Saitou watched her stand and smile, he didn't respond to the outward show of emotion, instead, he stared. "Do you believe in demons?"

Kagome laughed, "Believe in them? Silly Saitou-San, I have fought many of them before! As well, I've fallen in love with, and had my heart broken by the same demon, I've raised a demon child and even been trained by a demon lord...yes...Saitou-San, I believe in demons." She made to turn away when a hand caught hers and she turned to come face to face with Saitou.

"I was there when you told your elaborate tale to Hijikata-San about the elder man falling to his death off a cliff, and could hear the lie in your voice, but this held no trace. Tell me, how true are your words?"

"...I told him the truth, just last night. I went to him so that I could tell him the truth. As for what I said just now...I'll let you be the one to decide what is true and what is a lie, I have other things that call to my attention though, and so, I can't waste my time entertaining you. However, if you really wish to know, you could always ask Hijikata-Dono to send you out to help me...I could tell you all that you wish to know then." She grinned, tugging her hand free before running off to her room. She quickly dressed before making her way to _work_. Immediately, she was confronted by Yamazaki, "Yamazaki-Sempai...and how are you this beautiful morning?"

"Pleasant, considering..."

She looked at the green peasant haori that he wore with khaki pants and sandals, smiling; she looked back up and at the cloth on his head that doubled as headwear. "You look cute like that,"

A blush marred his face as he frowned at her comment, "Cute? Hardly something a man wants to hear."

"Oh? Many guys from _my_ village love getting called cute. Women say it as a form of flattery,"

"Hm," He glanced away.

Kagome took one of his hands in hers, "Can I expect my savior around the same time as last?"

He looked down at his hand, "Savior?"

"Yes, being called away for a favored customer is a reprieve from being taken as a whore by the Choshuu men who have supposed claim over me."

"You never mentioned that to Kondo-San,"

Kagome pulled him as she walked before releasing his hand once they got an even pace and she was sure he'd keep walking. "No, I mentioned it to Hijikata-Dono, I will be going to Hijikata-Dono first from now on, so that he can decided what all is told to Kondo-San. Hijikata-Dono is a very good man; he doesn't want to worry Kondo-San with trivial things that can be taken care of by himself."

"..."

"So...about the _'Savior'_ element, of the equation, you'll be there for a factual account of the here and now...right?"

He had to think about what she had said, nodding once he was sure about what she'd said, "That's right,"

"..." Kagome turned and faced him, bowing she smiled, "I will see you later then, Yamazaki-_San _."

"Right, until then,"

**-x-x-x-**

Hijikata stared out at the men who were practicing strikes and blocks against imaginary fighters. They were doing great, but it was also extraordinarily difficult to lose against an imaginary foe.

"Hijikata-San,"

Turning, he looked to see Saitou standing behind him, "Saitou, what is it?"

"I've been informed by Kagome-San, that if I wish to inquire about her wanderings at night, to go and ask to help her tonight, with what, I don't know."

"...I want you to go to the red district, same area we would normally go for a celebration, wait, and when you see her, ask for her."

Saitou's eyes widened, "She works there?" Calming his features, he looked at the men fighting. "I'm not really the type to go to the red district, why not get Souji, Sano or Shinpachi to go, they are more likely to play the part of patron of that particular district."

Hijikata looked at him, "You will go, and you will stay for as long as I require you to. It's only four, her day as a Maiko is one that will last till Midnight, I will send someone to relieve you in two hours,"

Saitou sighed, but gave a nod and left all the same.

"Ah, Heisuke,"

Heisuke turned from the men he was instructing and graced Hijikata with a curious look. "What is it?"

"Where is Chizuru?"

"Oh, Chizuru is on patrol with Souji,"

"Thank you," Hijikata left to take care of some other business, no longer worried about Kagome, with her customers being chosen by him, he hadn't much to worry over.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt something akin to annoyance settle in, _'I hadn't really thought Saitou-San would ask Hijikata, but...good Kami, I can't keep up with these men~!'_ She fell limp against the now closed door as she stared at Saitou who was sitting proper, poised and collected. His eyes were closed and he wasn't even showing any sign of hearing her come in.

"...S-Saitou-San...you didn't need to come here...it's bad enough with Kondo-San, Yamazaki-Sempai, Okita-San...and of course, Hijikata-Dono, all knowing about this embarrassment… I didn't really want you or the others to know. In fact, I had hoped you would have ignored me and just went on with your day..."

"As you can see, I didn't, and I too think that I should have."

Kagome smiled, sitting down across from him, she couldn't help letting out a small laugh, "This place doesn't seem to fit your personality, Saitou-San,"

"That's because it doesn't, I don't enjoy coming to such places,"

"If it makes you feel better, I don't enjoy working in such places,"

"Leave,"

"Can't,"

"Why?"

Kagome laughed, "Actually, I don't have a one word answer for that, I can't, because it will look suspicious if I do, I need to wait four more days, and then I can leave."

"..."

Kagome moved closer at the sound of footsteps and made it so that it looked like she was pressed up against him, when really she was just sitting beside him. "Is there anything you want to do to pass the time?"

"Are you making a suggestion?"

"Not the type you think I'm making," She smiled, "I have no intention of losing myself in a place like this," She blushed at the words she'd chosen to use, but at the same time, she held a look of determination in her eyes that went unwavering. "I know many stories, I can tell you one if you want," Kagome said, her eyes softening at the continuation of her remarks.

"...that's expectable."

'_Yay, I can keep him entertained for awhile, with hope, he won't get bored with any of my tales, though...really, there stories mom used to tell me...'_ Kagome smiled, "Alright, I'll start with King Midas and the Golden Touch,"

"Are these true stories?"

"...I wonder..." Kagome closed her eyes and recalled the story, "Once, long ago, there was a King named Midas, whose love for gold was rivaled only by his love for his little daughter, Marygold. If for a moment he gazed upon the gold-tinted clouds that mad up the sunset, he'd wish them to be real gold, and in reach for him to lock away forever in his vault of gold. When Marygold would run to meet him with a bouquet of flowers picked from her garden, he would say, 'poor, poor, child...if these flowers were truly made of gold, the way they looked, then they would be worth the picking...'."

"The name Midas and Marygold, they aren't of any prefecture in Japan, are they."

It wasn't a question, "Well, no...Midas was originated and made famous by the Greek King Midas who ruled over Phrygia in Asia Minor, and Marygold, Midas's daughter, her name is also Greek...so, uh...both names are derived from Greece."

"Greece..."

"Yes, it's another country, just like Japan." Kagome responded to his silent question.

"I see, please continue,"

Kagome nodded, "Well, while on a walk one morning, Midas nearly walked into a passing stranger who took note of the much worn gold on Midas. 'You are a wealthy man, friend Midas!' the stranger exclaimed, 'I doubt any other man owns as much gold as you.' Midas frowned, 'yes, well...when you consider that it took me my whole life to obtain all my gold, it's not so impressive.' Midas spoke in discontent."

"Midas seems to be considerably selfish, despite the modesty of his words."

Kagome smiled, "You'd be surprised just how selfish."

"Continue,"

By this point, Kagome was lying on the floor, and Saitou was leaning against the wall beside her, both relaxed in the questionable district, as neither was bothered anymore by their whereabouts.

"The stranger stared on curiously, 'What would satisfy you, friend Midas?' he asked. Midas, in his enamor for gold, graced the stranger with a response, 'I wish that everything that I touch could be turned to gold!'"

"Dangerous,"

"To someone who sees the calamity of such a greedy desire, yes, but to Midas, it was a mere wish for more of what he loved."

"Continue,"

Kagome chuckled to herself, "Of course," She took a breath before continuing, "The strangers smile grew large and bright with excitement, 'The Golden Touch' he cried out, 'will you not ever regret such a wish once in possession of it?' He asked. Midas gave a jovial laugh, 'Whatever could induce me? I ask nothing else, to render me perfectly happy.' The stranger drew his hand high and light shined bright, before Midas stood a god, Dionysos, and he gave a smile, 'Be it then, as you wish, King Midas...that everything you touch, may turn to gold. Come sunrise tomorrow, you will be gifted with the Golden Touch...may you prosper, and all you wish come true.' Dionysos shined brightly before vanishing, leaving Midas to stare in shock, surprise, and glee, at the vast emptiness that had at one moment before held the God."

"Dionysos is a Greek God?"

"That's right, he's the God of wine, revelry, fertility and dance. The son of Zeus and Semele."

"They are...?"

"A tale for another day,"

"Right, continue,"

'_That's becoming his favorite line,'_ Kagome thought, "The next morning, Midas woke to the rays of the sun, and his eyes filtered open to find his sheets which were normally a white silk, were made of nothing less than purest, brightest, and finest of thinly strung gold. So excited was he, that he ran about his room touching everything that he could. His bed-post, now a fluted pillar of gold, a book on the table turned gold, and as he ran his fingers through the pages, behold, it was a bundle of thin golden plates, but with wealth, the wisdom held within the book, had now become illegible. Dressing, he watched as his clothes too turned to gold cloth, flexible and soft, although heavier than before. Even the handkerchief which little Marygold had hemmed for him had turned to gold. This latest transformation had not gone over well with him, he'd have preferred the gift from his beloved daughter to remain as perfect as when she'd climbed into his lap to give it to him. When he put on his glasses, they too turned to gold and impaired his vision, forcing him to remove the pointless spectacles. 'It is no great matter,' said Midas as he continued on with his day."

_**~Clack~**_

Kagome watched as Saitou placed down his sword and got a little more comfortable, "Midas went down to breakfast, watching in awe and amazement as the staircase and banister became gold with his every step. In the garden, he reached down to pick up one of his daughters many fragrant roses, and it too became gilded solid. He sat down at the table to eat his breakfast and was about to eat when his daughter ran into the room, crying. 'What's the matter?' cried Midas, never pleased to see tears stain his daughters precious face. Marygold held out one of the roses that Midas had so recently turned from vibrant to rich. 'This is the ugliest flower that ever grew!' sobbed the child. 'All of my beautiful red roses, which smelled so sweetly, are ruined and spoilt! They are yellow, as you see this one, and no longer do they have a fragrance!' the girl cried hysterically. Midas, who was saddened at the tears upon his daughters cheeks, held out his arms in comfort to the girl, 'My poor little girl, don't cry about it, come here and give me a kiss,' he said, watching as his daughter ran into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He felt that his little daughters love was worth a thousand times more than he had gained by the Golden Touch. 'My precious, precious Marygold,' he cried, but received no answer. He leaned away and stared in horror. What had he done, the second his lips had graced her forehead, he'd turned his child into a statue of gold! Her sweet, rosy face, once so full of affection, assumed a glittery yellow color, with yellow tear-drops set upon her cheeks. Suddenly, Dionysos appeared before hi─"

_**~Knock-Knock-Knock~**_

"Yes?" Kagome watched as Saitou pulled his sword back into his lap as the door swung open. Laughing Kagome wanted to cry a little, "Heisuke-Kun, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your next customer!"

"...Hijikata-Dono fails miserably at the whole timing thing, oh well, I was jus─"

"Later, if you don't mind, dropping by to finish it."

"Hm?" Kagome watched Saitou stand and fix his sword at his side. "Yeah, I'll drop by your room tonight if you're not asleep and finish the story."

He nodded and left.

"I didn't interrupt, did I?"

Kagome smiled, "No, you didn't. I was telling him a story."

"Oh? Can I hear one?"

"Sure, I will tell you the tale, of 'The Rose Princess Rhodanthe',"

"A princess? Was she cute?"

'_This one won't be nearly so difficult to entertain,'_ She laughed softly, before once more, falling into a tale.

**-x-x-x-**

Hijikata stared irritably at Chizuru and Souji, both of which had gotten in trouble, and then he who had claimed responsibility for them had also gotten talked to by Sannan, and now, they both sat silently in front of him, well...Chizuru was silent. On that note, it worked out, they had caught one of the guys from that group of men Kagome had claimed would be attacking them in four days, and it was the very one she'd mentioned. His discoveries were none to pleasing, the very thought of which upset him, but on that note, he was ready to fight for Japan, whether the people of Japan supported the Shinsengumi or not.

"A burning..." Souji scoffed, "and their planning on practically kidnapping the emperor..."

"..." Hijikata said nothing, merely nodding in agreement. When Saitou arrived, he glanced up at him, his eyes inquiring to the condition of Kagome.

"She's fine,"

That had clearly been the end of the conversation, as Saitou turned and left.

Sighing, Hijikata stood, "You may both leave, Chizuru, remember, while on patrols, do not wander off so foolishly."

Chizuru blushed, "R-right, sorry, Hijikata-San, it won't happen again."

"I hope not," He watched the two leave and leaned back on the door, _'A burning...actually setting fire to the country...what fools.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter may be up tomorrow, may be up the day after, I'm being really weird with my updates, and on top of that, I'm also about to start watching Basilisk. Ja Nai~!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo**_

"_Then I'm Content Just Being a Demon"_

_Written by: Me~ Akuma-Chibi~ JadeFoxxx~ Devil-Babe-911~ Tono~ Tamaki~ Uh...and if you can think of any other names for me, their fine too..._^_^;

_**Summary:**Sent spiraling into a time not her own, Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time, to get pulled into another adventure. Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Headquarters after a short battle in a dark alley. What futures, what destinies...await these two girls', when thrown into a world of blood, battle and betrayal? Well...it can't be that bad, at least the men are cute~!_

_**Anime:**InuYasha/Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_

_**Pairings:**Kagome/Hijikata – Chizuru/Souji_

_**Genre:**Romance/Angst/Historical Drama _

_**Rated:**M for Mature content_

_**WARNING(s):**Character Death(s)_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_Year 1863_

_January of the Fourth Year of the Bunkyu Era_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome arrived back at the headquarters around late midnight, making her way towards her room only to remember that she was to continue the tale of King Midas with Saitou. Changing direction, she headed off towards the, more or less, silent warriors' room, and tapped on the door. It opened mid tap and he moved aside so that she could enter. Still dressed in her Geisha wardrobe, as she normally was upon her return, she made herself comfortable on the tatami mats and smiled up at him. "Sit, sit, I'll continue from where we left off."

"Please do, I'm curious as to what will become of Marygold and Midas,"

Kagome grinned, "Where was I?"

"I believe you left off at Dionysos reappearing before Midas."

"Right," Kagome nodded, "Suddenly, Dionysos appeared before Midas. 'Well, friend Midas,' said Dionysos, 'how do you fair with the splendor that is the Golden Touch?' Midas cried out heartbrokenly, 'I am very miserable,' Midas shook his head. 'Gold is not everything; I have lost all that my heart really cared for because of my selfish desire.' Pleased, Dionysos held his hands high in merriment, 'Ah! So you've made a discovery since I last saw you?!' Dionysos asked in wonder, 'Let us see, then which of these two things do you think is really worth the most, the gift of the Golden Touch, or your own little Marygold; the warm, soft, and loving daughter who you could once hold but a day ago?' Midas crumbled at the question posed."

"Will his daughter be turned back?"

"Now why would I just tell you?"

"Just thought I'd ask,"

Kagome shook her head, "Midas responded in haste, 'my child, oh my precious child. I would not have given that one small dimple in her chin for the power of changing this entire earth into a solid lump of gold!' Dionysos smiled, 'you are much wiser than you once were, dear friend Midas. I will tell you of a way to reverse your touch of gold, go and plunge yourself into the river which glides down past the bottom of your dearest Marygold's garden. Take a vase of the water, and sprinkle it over any object that you may desire to change back into its former beauty.'"

Kagome stopped to take a breather and smiled at the sight of Saitou lying peacefully on his futon, listening carefully to the story she was telling.

Knowing that she was almost finished, she continued on, "King Midas did not wait to hear anymore from the god, running down to the river, he plunged himself into the water and dipped a golden pitcher into the stream, smiling as it turned from gold into the pottery it had once been. 'The curse is gone!' he cried out happily before running back to the castle. He began throwing water by the handfuls over the golden statue that was his daughter, and no sooner did it fall on her, did the rosy color start to come back to her cheeks, sneezing and sputtering, she turned away from the water being splashed on her. 'Dear father!' She cried in astonishment, 'see how you have wet my nice dress, which I had only just put on this morning!' Marygold scolded her father; unaware that she had been a statue of gold only mere moments ago."

"So, he stopped obsessing over gold?"

Kagome grinned, "When Midas grew to be an old man, he would tell Marygold's children, and the villager's children, of the marvelous tale of The Golden Touch, 'And to tell you the truth my precious little folks,' he'd say, 'ever since that morning, I have hated the very sight of all other gold, except for that of my family.'...the end." Kagome finished, "So, how was it?"

"Enjoyable, I'm a little disappointed that it ended however,"

"All stories must come to an end,"

Saitou sat up in wonder, looking down at his hands, "Do you suppose everything in life is one day taken down on paper?"

"...what do you mean? Like, things that happen in everyday proceedings?"

He frowned, Kagome was very well spoken for a female, and her informative views were astounding. "Yes, I mean just that."

"Well, I think that everything, everything is sooner or later taken down for later generations to read,"

"..."

Kagome moved forward a bit and took his hands in hers, "I promise you, Saitou-San, that one day, the Shinsengumi will be something read about all over the world. There won't be a child in Japan who doesn't know the wonders which you and the others have done. Your names will be passed on, and each of you will be admired and respected for what you have done, and will do, for Japan and the emperor." Standing, she released his hands and bowed, "If you ever wish to hear another tale, please, don't be afraid to pay me a visit, or just to talk too." Kagome gave a final smile then left for bed.

**-x-x-x-**

Just as quickly as sleep had come, the days had passed, and it was the night for which Kagome would be playing a Maiko, despite that being her job. She sat with Chizuru who was blushing red at the clothes she was being forced to wear, but she wasn't complaining either. "You look beautiful Chizuru-Chan; now remember to call Hijikata-Dono, Hijikata-Kun."

"Why...Hijikata-Kun...isn't that a little informal?!"

"Yes, but you have to play as if you're his lover, and I will be playing the same role with Kondo-San."

"Why won't you be with Hijikata-San? I thought you and Hijikata-San were becoming pretty close..."

Kagome smiled, "No closer than I was with my previous lord,"

"Lord?"

"Ah, nothing, I just mean that I keep it as professional as I can, I merely enjoy conversing with him. Now, close your eyes," Kagome watched the girls eyes close and pressed a wet ink tipped brush to the lids of the girls eyes, and as if painting on a canvas, she made elegant lines across the lid before blending the pink in with the black.

"I still don't understand why you aren't going with Hijikata-San,"

Kagome smiled, "I asked to go with Kondo-San,"

"Why?"

"So that he can protect you, while I make sure nothing happens to Kondo-San. Okita-San and Saitou-San will be there too, so don't let yourself worry. You will be unharmed by the end of today."

"Right!"

Kagome was right; although Chizuru would not be injured, she hadn't really counted on what might happen to her. Perhaps it was good that she hadn't read anything on the Shinsengumi History, for if she had, she would know, that on July 8th, in 1864 of the Genji Era, the Ikedaya Inn was to be infiltrated and that the Shinsengumi was to stand tall against the Aizu Clan which would arrive too late...

The date was January 23rd, 1863 of the Bunkyu Era, and History was about to happen...a little bit differently...

**-x-x-x-**

"_There they are!"_

"_Keep yourself hidden until the girl is out of the way, then attack!"_

"_**Right!"**_

Hidden in the shadows were the men who'd confronted Kagome only a week ago, and watching as Hijikata and Kondo walked unknowingly towards their deaths was like a dream to them, too good to be true, but here they were.

The one in charge caught Kagome's eyes and watched her smile as she playfully released the arm of Kondo while whispering in his ear, clapping her hands together as she did. He laughed and she took a step away from him, then... _"DOWN WITH THE MIBU WOLVES!"_ ...the onslaught began.

**-x-x-x-**

"Chizuru, get behind me!"

Kagome felt the blade given to her by Yamazaki and gave a small smirk, making eye contact with Hijikata, she took the blade and brought it down the side of her Yukata before she shot forward and took out one of the men fighting against Kondo. Another came at her and she dragged the small blade across his throat.

"TRAITOR!"

Kagome smirked, "Wrong!" She watched the blade swipe close to her face as she jumped back, "I'm no traitor; I can't betray those who I've never worked for to begin with! AH~!" Ramming her sword into the mans skull, she pushed herself up with one hand on the mans head and flipped herself over him so that she could intervene the man who had called her a whore while she entertained them at work and Hijikata who stared in surprise at the sudden interruption. "You can have the others, this one's mine."

Hijikata nodded and pulled Chizuru off to the side where he fought beside Kondo, Souji and his men were apprehending the others around with the help of Saitou and his men. The Choshuu had been wise to bring so many fighters, but were foolish to trust an unknown female at the red district area.

"We haven't missed any of the fun I hope," Souji took out one of the Choshuu men, turning in mid spin and slicing another clean across the shoulder.

Kagome smiled, "Of course not, just in time to clean up the mess." She jumped back to avoid a strike and stopped when her back touched Souji's. Neither turned, they knew who it was, but they also knew that they were both surrounded. Kagome glared wholes into the man standing behind the barricade of men. _"Coward..."_

"I don't think they like that you turned against them," Souji grinned.

"Doesn't seem like they do," She turned her head a bit to get a look at Souji, "How are you feeling?"

He frowned, "I'm good, why do you ask?"

Kagome shook her head, "Don't worry about it, just wanted to make sure that the youngest squad leader wasn't getting tired just yet."

Souji scoffed out and laughed, turning his blade just barely, "Not likely!" He yelled out before charging the group that was surrounding him.

Kagome saw Mori Tadashiki making a run for it and called out to Souji, "Don't die, I have a rat to catch!"

"Be careful!" He called back as Saitou joined him in the fight.

Kagome followed Mori, she was losing sight of the battle at hand, unbeknownst to her was the danger at the end of the path that this man would lead her. Kagome blindly followed...unprepared...and not ready...for what would happen next.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter nine, I have no idea how I can actually keep up with each story and each timeline and each idea thread I have for all of these stories, not all of them are written down, in fact, only my Harry Potter/InuYasha fics are planned out, the rest I make up as I go, with a dotted baseline to go by in the back of my mind. Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think of the story thus far, and the most recent chapter~! ^_^''**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo_**

"_Then I'm Content Just Being a Demon"_

_Written by: Me~ Akuma-Chibi~ JadeFoxxx~ Devil-Babe-911~ Tono~ Tamaki~ Uh...and if you can think of any other names for me, their fine too..._^_^;

**_Summary:_**_Sent spiraling into a time not her own, Kagome happens to be in the wrong place at the right time, to get pulled into another adventure. Both she and the young Chizuru are taken to the Shinsengumi Headquarters after a short battle in a dark alley. What futures, what destinies...await these two girls', when thrown into a world of blood, battle and betrayal? Well...it can't be that bad, at least the men are cute~!_

**_Anime:_**_InuYasha/Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_

**_Pairings:_**_Kagome/Hijikata – Chizuru/Souji_

**_Genre:_**_Romance/Angst/Historical Drama_

**_Rated:_**_M for Mature content_

**_WARNING(s):_**_Character Death(s)_

**_-x-_**

**_-x-x-x-_**

**_-x-_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_-x-_**

**_-x-x-x-_**

**_-x-_**

_Year 1863_

_January of the Fourth Year of the Bunkyu Era_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome chased after Tadashiki as she avoided running into women and men on the streets. It was funny, how no matter how dangerous a situation might be, there always seemed to be pedestrians in her way. Taking a quick left, she stopped short to see a group of Choshuu warriors in her way, blocking her from doing harm to her __prey__._

_"Get out of my way, or be cut down where you stand!"_

_The four between her and Tadashiki sprint forward towards her as they yelled out similar forms of a battle cry. Kagome glared hatefully at them before charging forward herself, she pulled her twin blades from their spot on her sash and slashed the throats of two of the men blocking her way, bring one of her blades down atop the skull of the third before kicking the forth and causing him to turn back, facing Tadashiki before her other blade pierced him in the back._

_"I warned them..." She said softly under her breath, "It's not my fault that your men chose foolishly to ignore my warning. Now it's your turn, Tadashiki. I don't take insults to well, and being called a whore was most definitely that!"_

_Tadashiki fell backwards, tripping over his own feet as he pulled his sword out in time to block Kagome's twin strike. Leaving one of her blades to keep his locked into place, she pulled the other back, and penetrated his chest with her blade._

_Turning in time to see Souji appear around the corner, Kagome smiled as he sheathed his own blade before smiling back at her in return._

_"Is that it?"_

_"Yeah, we have one taken captive, the others are dead. But none got away."_

_"Good to hear." Kagome placed both her swords back in there sheaths before running alongside Souji as they made their way back to Hijikata and Kondo. "Hijikata-Dono!" Kagome smiled as she ran forward and into his line of view._

_"Everything went according to plan, you did well, Kagome."_

_Kondo sighed, "You will need to leave the red-light district. I'm afraid it's too dangerous for you to remain there any longer."_

_Kagome nodded her head towards Kondo before returning her eyes to Hijikata. There was no sign of injury from anyone that she deemed important, only a few scrapes and bruises from the squads, but the leaders and captains were all fine and in good health. "Shall we return?"_

_Hijikata nodded, giving the command for his men to carry back their captive. Kagome followed quietly behind Hijikata, a frown on her lips as she turned around slowly, glancing up towards the many windows around her. __'I feel as if I'm being watched...'_

_'**I believe that is because you are. Kagome use your purification energy...'**_

_'But what will that do?'_

_'**Honestly, you pay so little attention to your surroundings; you are being followed by a demon...if it doesn't kill it, your purification energy will at least scare it off and warn it of the danger that you can be.'**_

_'Right...'__ Kagome didn't notice Hijikata turning around to see what she was doing; closing her eyes, she pushed out her purification energy and let it spread out dangerously around her before shooting it off in every which way imaginable. __"...whoever it was...or whatever it was...it's gone for now."_

_'**Yes...for now...'**_

_"Kagome...was there a problem?"_

_"Oh!" Kagome turned around and smiled, "I...umm...I felt like someone was...watching me." She really couldn't bring herself to lie to him any longer. He trusted her, and she honestly loved the way it felt to be trusted with something, anything...she was in charge of the Shikon Jewel, but Inuyasha didn't leave it with her because he trusted her with it, but because he had no other choice than to leave her with it. "I'm pretty sure...it was a demon."_

_He looked over her for a good few seconds before turning his attention to the buildings around them, "I'm not sure of what you mean...by demon."_

_"I'm referring to a being five times stronger than a human with the natural ability to heal ones injuries. They are faster, they are stronger, and in most everything, they excel over humans." Kagome frowned, "No...that isn't completely true...maybe they are just naturally strong, and naturally fast...and they heal fast and live longer, but unlike humans, they don't need to train the way we do...they are born talented...we work for it. While some of them look more like monsters, there are some who have humanoid forms and even animal forms..." Kagome watched his eyebrows knit together and realized he was more confused than before, "I will try and explain better later...for now, let's return to the others..."_

_Hijikata nodded and both left the area, returning to the Shinsengumi headquarters._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_"...I want __her__..."_

_"I thought you wanted the other one."_

_"No longer do I desire that one...I want the Miko..."_

_"...right."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Me: Here is the next chapter to Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo! Tell me what you think. Despite the fact that this chapter is a bit shorter than my other chapters, most of them will be roughly one thousand words from now on, this way I can update more than one story from now on. LOVE YOU GUYS~!**_


End file.
